A Vida Continua
by Saori San
Summary: Cinco anos após o fim da Batalha de Hades, Saori e seus cavaleiros enfrentam mais um obstáculo: O tempo.
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1 – A Filha de Saori 

  
A manhã já estava avançada quando uma sombra furtiva chegou. Nem fora notado, aprendera desde muito jovem a esgueirar-se em silêncio. De certa forma, isso era prazeroso. Aprendera e descobrira muitas coisas apenas observando os outros, sem que notassem sua presença. A sombra se dirigiu à grande sala frontal superior. A porta estava totalmente aberta. Adentrou no local, tão furtivamente quanto antes. Ficou a observá-la. Ela estava em pé, olhando pela sacada, provavelmente pensando. Mesmo de costas, pôde observar que ela estava diferente. Não era mais a menininha que conhecera, a qual dissera adeus alguns anos atrás. Foi só então que se deu conta de quanto tempo estivera longe.  
- Há quanto tempo... - ela disse, sem se virar - Estava entretida, pensando. O fiz esperar muito?  
- Não. Ainda me surpreendo quando notas minha presença, ainda mais depois de tanto tempo.  
- Senti o seu cosmo - ela disse, se virando e olhando para ele com um sorriso jovial - Ainda me lembro dele. Faz algum tempo, mas você continua o mesmo.   
Ele sorriu. O corpo amadurecera, mas ela continuava com aquele sorriso doce, acalentador. Toda vez que a via, sabia o motivo pelo qual tanto lutara. Ela o amava, amava a todos e fazia questão de dispensar atenção especial a cada um deles, os fazendo se sentir especiais, únicos, amados por ela de uma maneira que não haviam sido durante a infância. Ela era magnífica.   
- Você cresceu... - ele disse, sem jeito. Ela riu, se aproximando dele - Quero dizer, quase nem a reconheci.   
- Cortei o cabelo - ela disse, rindo. Aproximou-se mais ainda, ficando frente a frente com ele - Ah! E fiquei mais velha, talvez seja isso. - ela riu.   
- Percebi - ele disse, abrindo os braços - Que tal um abraço? Se é que eu tenho direito a um, depois de abandoná-la.   
Ela o olhou por uns segundos. Esse não era um ato típico dele, ela demorou para aceitá-lo. Depois de tantos anos, talvez ele tivesse mudado. Ela sorriu e o abraçou. Ele passou seus braços pelas costas dela, num abraço carinhoso. Sentira tanta falta dela, sentira tanta falta de todos desde que se afastara. Sentira falta do carinho de seus amigos, de seus irmãos. Do carinho que só ela podia proporcionar a eles, com seu cosmo puro, carinhoso, quente, acalentador. Nesse momento percebeu quantas saudades sentira de todos, mais do que imaginava, mas não disse nada, esse não era seu estilo.  
- Você não me abandonou.Fui eu que pedi que tivessem uma vida normal. Vocês mereciam isso. - ela se soltou dos braços dele - Mesmo assim, senti saudades - ela parou e o observou - Você colocou um brinco! - ela riu.  
- Ah! Esqueci de tirar - ele coçou a cabeça, sem graça. - Você não gostou, não é?  
- Apenas achei estranho. Não imaginava que algum dia fosse vê-lo com um brinco. - ela sorriu - Mas, olhando melhor, até que ficou bonitinho.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Se eu disser o contrário, você vai tirá-lo.  
- Claro, sua opinião é importante...  
- Sim, eu sei. Sou uma representante do sexo feminino, e com minha sinceridade, saberia a verdade - ela sorriu.  
A conversa entre os dois foi interrompida pela entrada repentina, e aparentemente apavorada, do mordomo. Ele estava visivelmente apressado. Olhou para o jovem presente, demonstrando todo o seu descontentamento.  
- Mas o que você está fazendo aqui, moleque? - perguntou, com a voz cheia de raiva - Pensei que a senhorita Saori tinha pedido para vocês a deixarem em paz!  
- Tatsumi! - Saori o repreendeu. - Ikki é sempre - ela frisou essa palavra, olhando séria para Tatsumi - bem vindo aqui!  
- Mas senhorita...  
- Eu já disse. Não o quero destratando os homens que salvaram minha vida tantas vezes!  
- Tudo bem, Saori. Ele ainda pensa que sou aquele menininho - Ikki sorriu maliciosamente - aquele menininho que ele tinha que amarrar pra bater, porque mesmo eu sendo tão jovem, podia dar uma surra nele.  
- Ora, seu...  
- Tatsumi! - novamente, Saori repreendia o mordomo. - Acho que você tinha algo a me falar, não é mesmo?  
- Sim! Senhorita Saori, a pequena Mia piorou! Acho que chegou a hora!  
Tatsumi proferiu essas palavras com notável desespero em sua voz. Saori nada disse, apenas saiu praticamente correndo do local, pedindo para que Ikki a acompanhasse, Tatsumi indo logo atrás deles. Eles foram até o prédio da fundação Graad, na U.T.I. chegaram em um leito, onde uma criança estava deitada. Devia ter aproximadamente cinco anos ou menos. Estava muito pálida, fraca, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto. A linda menininha olhava para Saori, que se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, segurando sua mão.   
- Estou aqui, meu bem - Saori disse, com a voz calma e doce.  
A menina olhou para Ikki e depois para Tatsumi, voltando seus doces olhinhos azuis para Saori.  
- Quem é ele? - ela perguntou, com a voz fraca.  
- É Ikki.  
Saori fez um sinal para que ele se aproximasse. Ele assim o fez. A pequena mãozinha da criança estava estendida para ele. Ele a segurou, com medo de machucar a menina, que parecia tão frágil.  
- Mamãe falou de você. - ela disse, sorrindo - Sou Mia.  
Ikki olhou para Saori. Mia acabava de chama-la de mãe. Saori olhou para ele.   
"Depois te explico", ela respondeu em sua mente.  
Saori ficou ali, por quase uma hora, enquanto a pequena menina lhe contava algumas coisas, cada vez com maior dificuldade. A menina fechou os olhos, por alguns momentos, então ela os abriu e olhou para Ikki.  
- Cuida bem da mamãe. Ela vai ficar triste.  
Ikki a olhou, surpreso. A menina sabia o que a esperava, e estava encarando isso com tamanha coragem que isso tocou Ikki. Ela era mais corajosa do que muitos cavaleiros com quem ele lutara.  
- Mamãe... - Mia olhava para Saori, que estava com os olhos marejados de lágrimas, tentando ao máximo não desabar diante de sua filha - eu te amo...  
- Também te amo, meu...  
Saori não terminou de dizer a frase. Mia já exalara seu último suspiro. A menina se fora, com um sorriso no rosto. Ikki não sabia o que fazer. Tatsumi correu até Saori, mas ela não se mexia. Estava em choque.   
- Saori... - Ikki disse, se aproximando.  
- Ela não era linda? - ela disse, sem desviar os olhos do corpinho, sua voz quase num sussurro. - Tão linda...  
- Saori... - Ikki sentou ao lado dela, passando o braço pelos ombros de Saori.  
Foi como se isso a fizesse acordar. Saori começou a chorar, soluçando. Ikki a puxou de encontro a si, e ela apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro, suas lágrimas eram tantas, que molhavam a blusa de Ikki. Mas o choro não durou muito. Logo, ela levantou a cabeça, os olhos já inchados, e sorriu para Ikki. Não era um sorriso comum, era o sorriso mais triste que ele já vira em seu rosto.  
- Obrigada, Ikki.  
- Saori, eu sinto muito.  
- Desculpa, eu não consegui me controlar.  
- Não se preocupe. Você foi muito forte. Esperou que ela partisse, para então desabafar, para que ela pudesse ir mais calma.  
- Ela sabia que ia morrer. Enfrentou isso tão bem! Tão linda, tão carinhosa...  
- Puxou a mãe dela - Ikki disse, tentando fazer com que Saori se confortasse.  
- Ela não era minha filha.

Os médicos chegaram e Saori se despediu pela última vez de Mia, saindo da sala logo depois. Tatsumi e Ikki a acompanhavam.  
- Tatsumi, tome toas as providências que eu já te disse.  
- Sim, senhorita. Para que horas a senhorita deseja o avião pronto?  
- Amanhã de manhã.   
Tatsumi fez um aceno positivo e se retirou. Ikki notou que ele estava se segurando para não chorar. Tatsumi mudara muito desde a época que Ikki morara na fundação Graad, na mansão Kido. Saori se dirigiu aos jardins, caminhando lentamente, calada. Ikki foi atrás dela, sentia que ela precisava de companhia. Caminhava tão calado quanto ela, logo atrás, cuidando dela.  
- Mia não era minha filha - a voz de Saori finalmente rompeu o silêncio.  
- Não precisa se explicar.  
- Eu preciso. Sei que ficou chocado quando ela me chamou de mamãe.  
- Sim, um pouco.  
- Vamos, aproxime-se. - ela o chamou para que ele caminhasse ao seu lado   
- Eu caminhava por Athenas, vendo como as coisas estavam. Aioria foi comigo.

Saori parou e se sentou em uma pedra. Enquanto ela falava, relembrava da primeira vez que vira a menina.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
"Saori caminhava pelas ruas de um bairro de Athenas, acompanhada de Aioria. Apesar dele ser contra, ela não se abstia de seus passeios. Gostava do contato com o povo, a fazia se sentir mais real, mais humana. Havia algum tempo que ela não saía do Santuário, precisava sair um pouco. Queria ir sozinha, mas Aioria insistira para que fosse junto.  
Várias crianças corriam pela ria. Elas passaram rindo pelos dois, fazendo com que Saori risse e Aioria deixasse escapar um sorriso, divertido com a alegria dos pequenos.  
- Então, você sorri.  
- Não há motivos para sorrir no Santuário, Athena.   
- Saori. Já disse para me chamar de Saori. Fica muito distante me chamando de Athena. Já nos conhecemos há tanto tempo.  
- Sou um cavaleiro de Athena, devo trata-la como a deusa que és.   
- Mais do que meu cavaleiro, você é meu amigo, Aioria. Por favor, me chame de Saori.   
- Tudo bem, Saori - ele sorriu. Era verdade, depois de tanto tempo, já eram amigos e até ele admitia que preferia a chamar de Saori.  
- Há motivos para sorrir no Santuário, Aioria - ela prosseguiu - Só devias ficar tão sério quando houvesse real perigo ou uma invasão ao Santuário.  
- Ou quando treinamos nossos pupilos - ele completou.  
- Não exatamente. Marin era severa, mas sempre tratou Seiya com doçura.  
- Não consigo ser tão doce quanto Marin... - Aioria ficou vermelhoao lembrar dela e Saori sorriu - além do mais, aquela roupa não combina com o meu cabelo.

Saori riu. Gostava quando os cavaleiros se esqueciam um pouco de que eram cavaleiros e agiam como os seres humanos que eram. A vida de um cavaleiro de Athena não é fácil e esses poucos momentos de descontração deveriam ser aproveitados.   
As crianças estavam voltando, dessa vez não estavam rindo, apenas correndo, com medo. Atrás delas corria um homem segurando um pedaço de madeira, o agitando no ar e prometendo que iria quebrar as pernas delas. Uma das crianças se escondeu atrás de Saori, tremendo de medo. O homem se aproximou de Saori, batendo o pedaço de madeira na mão, com um olhar de vitória. Ela notou o quanto ele era forte e colocou a mão para trás, acariciando os cabelos do menino.  
- Vem cá, seu pirralho, vou te mostrar quem é que manda aqui! - a voz do homem ecoou pelo local, provocando mais medo na criança.  
O rosto de Aioria estava sério. Saori sabia que ele estava esperando que o homem se aproximasse um pouco mais, o suficiente para que ele achasse que poderia colocar Saori em perigo. O homem esticou o braço. Não foi preciso Saori fazer qualquer movimento, Aioria já estava segurando o braço do homem firmemente.  
- Já não basta assustar essas crianças? - Aioria disse, com uma expressão séria e a voz dura.  
- Esses ladrões! Roubaram pão! Vou acabar com eles! - o homem sacudia o braço, tentando se livrar de Aioria, que para o homem, parecia muito mais forte do que seu físico demonstrava. Ele era impressionantemente forte.  
- E por isso quer bater em crianças?  
- Cala a boca ou você apanha também!   
Aioria soltou o braço do homem, o olhando sério.  
- Não se atreva. Se tentar tocar na senhorita ou em alguma das crianças, vai se arrepender.   
O homem tentou dar um soco em Aioria, que se esquivou e segurou o punho dele. O homem se surpreendeu com a velocidade de Aioria. Aioria estava pronto para desferir um golpe no indivíduo quando ouviu a voz de Saori.   
- Quanto eles roubaram?  
Aioria pareceu relaxar, mas sem soltar o punho do homem. Saori sabia que ele estava muito preocupado com sua segurança e seria praticamente impossível que ele o soltasse sem que estivesse convencido de que não havia perigo para ela.  
- Alguns pães.  
- Não tem vergonha de tentar espancar crianças só porque roubaram alguns pães para se alimentarem? - Aioria olhava para o homem, com um olhar severo, que Saori vira tantas vezes quando ele estava no santuário.   
Saori sorriu docemente. Aioria a olhou sem entender o motivo de tal. Ela fez um gesto para que Aioria soltasse o homem, mas ele só o fez depois que ela o olhou com um olhar contrariado.  
- Será que isso paga o que eles roubaram? - Saori tirou o belo colar que estava usando. Obviamente, o colar valia muito mais do que as crianças roubaram ou iriam roubar por muito tempo.  
- É, talvez, se isso for verdadeiro. - estava claro de que o homem queria enganar Saori.  
- Não tente enganar Athena, homem! - ameaçou Aioria.  
- Não se preocupe, Aioria. Tenho certeza de que este bondoso homem jamais viu tamanha fortuna e nem imaginava que um dia teria tal peça de arte em suas mãos.  
- A ... Athena? - o homem olhava para Saori, sem acreditar - essa menininha é Athena?  
- Sim, homem! Ela é Athena e eu sou Aioria, o cavaleiro de ouro de Leão. Exijo respeito ao se dirigir à Deusa, agora que sabes quem ela é!  
Saori apenas sorriu. Não iria se meter. Sabia do orgulho que Aioria tinha de ser um dos seus cavaleiros de ouro e sabia também do orgulho que ele nutria por ser freqüentemente escolhido para acompanhar Saori em seus passeios, um voto de confiança e amizade vindo da Deusa. O homem abaixou a cabeça e esticou a jóia de volta a Saori, se ajoelhando.  
- Perdão, Athena. Perdoe esse pobre idiota eu ousou levantar a mão para ti!  
- Está tudo bem - Saori o tranqüilizou de um possível castigo terrível - Estaria disposto a fazer um favor para mim?  
- Si... sim senhora - o homem gaguejou.  
- Pois então, gostaria que você, a partir de agora, fornecesse não só pão, mas queijo, leite, doces e outras coisas para essas crianças.  
O menino que estava escondido atrás de Saori levantou a cabeça, olhando pra ela, com total surpresa. Saori sorriu ao olhar para a criança. Ela segurava um pedaço de pão com força, como se tivesse medo de que o pegassem de volta.  
- Mas...  
- Não se preocupe. Serás pago pelo Santuário.  
- Senhora, não posso aceitar que me pague, mas também preciso sobreviver.  
- Você está me fazendo um favor e eu irei retribuí-lo. Quem ajuda Athena jamais é esquecido.  
- Obrigada senhora. A senhora é muito boa.  
- Agora, volte e separe o que eu te pedi para essas crianças.  
O homem aceitou com a cabeça e saiu correndo de volta ao seu estabelecimento. A criança ainda olhava para Saori, com a mesma cara.  
- O que devemos fazer com a criança?  
- Acho que devemos pica-la e ferve-la, para servir de sopa aps demais – Aioria olhou para a criança sério, fazendo com que ela começasse a tremer. Saori riu.  
- Calma, pequeno. Aioria estava brincando. Ele é incapaz de machucar alguém indefeso, ainda mais uma criança.  
Aioria sorriu e piscou para o garoto, a expressão bem mais leve. A criança retribuiu o sorriso, sentindo um calor muito agradável vindo de Saori. Ela se ajoelhou na frente do menino, ficando quase na mesma altura. Ela estendeu a mão, pedindo o pedaço de pão. O menino o escondeu com as mãos.   
- Este pão está sujo, meu pequeno. O padeiro vai lhe dar pão fresco, leite, queijo, doces. Não precisa desse pedaço.  
Apesar da voz doce de Saori e daquela sensação agradável, o menino tinha medo. Ela percebeu isso e tentou acalma-lo.  
- Qual seu nome, pequeno?  
- Justius.  
- Bom, Justius, eu sou Saori e esse é Aioria, um de meus cavaleiros.  
- Você não era Athena?  
- Eu sou Athena. Mas nas horas vagas sou Saori.  
- Não entendi.  
- Qualquer dia você entende. Você confia em mim?  
Justius ficou olhando para Saori por uns momentos e depois sacudiu a cabeça afirmativamente, entregando o pão a ela.  
- Obrigada Justius, vamos, me mostre onde você mora.  
O menino sorriu. Quanto mais tempo passava perto de Saori, mais ele confiava nela, mais ele se sentia seguro. Ele estendeu a mão para Saori, que a pegou e começou a caminhar com ele. Aioria os seguia com uma certa distância, não querendo quebrar o elo que estava se formando entre os dois. Sabia o que ela estava planejando. Já o fizera tantas vezes, como que a tentar se redimir pelo que Mitsumasa havia feito.  
Chegaram em um beco, Aioria se aproximou. Estava apreensivo, era um lugar perigoso e Saori estava tão entretida com o menino, que poderia não perceber algum perigo. Mas antes que Aioria se preocupasse ainda mais, Justius entrou com Saori dentro de uma casa abandonada. Saori pediu para que Aioria ficasse do lado de fora.  
O local era sombrio e úmido. Ela se perguntou como crianças conseguiam viver em um local como aquele. O menino logo sumiu, voltando logo depois puxando uma menininha pela mão.   
- Esta é a Mia, minha irmãzinha – ele explicou, a pegando com facilidade no colo. – Ela tem três anos e está doente.  
Saori olhou para o menino. Parecia ter pouco mais de um ano e meio. Estava fraca e muito doente.  
- Você cuida dela sozinho? Onde estão seus pais?  
- Eles morreram. Mia era um bebezinho. Tinha dois aninhos.  
- Quantos anos você tem?  
- Nove.  
- Tão novo e com tanta responsabilidade – Saori estava preocupada com os dois – Posso ver a sua irmã?   
- Pode. Só cuidado quando pegar ela, porque ela ta bem doentinha.  
- Não se preocupe... – Saori pegou a menina em seus braços e quase chorou – Ela é tão frágil.  
- Vou ganhar dinheiro pra levar ela no doutor.  
- Eu vou leva-la, quando voltarmos.  
A menina começou a tossir sem parar. Quando aliviou um pouco a tosse, Saori fez um carinho na menina e percebeu que ela estava ardendo em febre. Justius saiu para procurar um pouco de água e um pano a pedido de Saori. Enquanto Justius procurava, a menina voltou a tossir, dessa vez com sangue.  
- Aioria! – Saori estava preocupada, a menina mal podia respirar.  
Aioria estava parado do lado de fora, sentado, olhando as crianças brincarem com a bola. Ele estava jogando a bola de volta a um dos garotos quando ouviu o chamado de Saori. Rapidamente ele entrou e a viu segurando uma menina. Havia sangue na roupa de Saori e ele se assustou, porém instantes depois entendeu e antes que Saori fizesse algum pedido, ele tomou a menina dos braços dela e a levou para o médico mais próximo. Não era necessário que Saori pedisse para ele fazer tal coisa, ele não precisava de ordens dela para ajudar uma criancinha que precisava de auxílio.  
Justius voltou e não viu sua irmã, apenas um pouco de sangue no vestido de Saori. Deixou o pano cair e antes que ele entrasse em pânico, ela explicou tudo para ele.  
- Vão cuidar dela?  
- Claro. Assim que ela melhorar, vou leva-la comigo. – Justius arregalou os olhos – Você quer vir comigo também? Assim os dois vão ficar juntos.  
- Você vai ser nossa mamãe? – ele perguntou, olhando esperançoso para Saori.  
- Ninguém pode substituir a mãe de vocês. Vou ser uma madrinha.  
Justius a abraçou com força, agradecido.   
- Sempre quis ter uma mãe. Nunca tivemos. Ela morreu quando Mia nasceu.  
Saori sorriu. Ficou conversando com Justius por um bom tempo, até Aioria voltar assegurando que Mia já estava bem.  
- Saori, acho melhor voltarmos. Está ficando tarde.  
- Você está parecendo seu irmão – Saori riu, lembrando do jeito paternal que Aioros a tratava – Mas você tem razão. Justius vai conosco.  
- Como quiser, Saori.  
Os três se dirigiram ao Santuário, passando pelo hospital para ver a menina. Saori conseguiu convencer os médicos a deixar a menina ser transferida para o hospital da Fundação Graad no dia seguinte. Depois, foram ao Santuário, onde Justius ficou na casa de Leão, já que ele não poderia ir até a 13ª Casa.  
No dia seguinte, Mia foi transferida para o hospital da Fundação Graad e Justius passou a morar com Saori."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Saori olhou para Ikki, sorrindo. Estava tão concentrada na narração de como conhecera Mia, que esquecera completamente do tempo, de tudo. Ele a olhava, como se estivesse escutado cada palavra.  
- O que aconteceu com Justius? Eu não o vi.  
- Ah! Aquele cabeça dura! Ele quis me compensar, me agradecer por tudo o que eu fiz por Mia e por ele, mesmo não conseguindo descobrir o que ela tinha, e quis se tornar um cavaleiro. A princípio eu fui contra. Não quero mais crianças lutando, mas ele é teimoso e só desistiu quando Aioria disse que treinaria ele.   
- Ele já se tornou cavaleiro?  
- Não. Ele é muito jovem. Decidi que crianças não vão mais arriscar suas vidas. Já devia ter feito isso muito antes. Só de lembrar de vocês, tão novos, lutando, se ferindo daquele jeito, me dá arrepios.  
- Saori, não lutaríamos se não desejássemos.  
- Quem pode decidir se deseja ou não lutar com apenas 13 anos?  
- Com 13 anos, já sabíamos o quanto você é importante.  
- mamãe! – uma voz veio de longe.  
- Justius! – Saori se levantou e correu até o menino, o abraçando. Ikki notou semelhança com a menina, porém outra coisa o incomodava.  
- O que Ikki faz aqui? – ele perguntou  
- Vocês dois se conhecem?  
- Justius uma vez tentou me roubar e eu dei uns cascudos nele. – riu Ikki. – Nunca poderia imaginar que ele iria tentar se tornar um cavaleiro.  
- você bateu nele?  
- Calma, Saori. Foi só uns cascudos...  
- Mas doeu! – riu Justius – Eu só queria um pouco de dinheiro para...  
- Já sei disso, menino. Saori me contou.  
- Não se preocupe, mamãe. Isso foi antes da gente se conhecer. Levei uns cascudos, mas Ikki me deu uns trocados.   
- Ora, ora... mas que Ikki bondoso.  
- Não estraga minha reputação, pirralho.  
- Qual é, vai encarar, grandalhão? Vai comer grama!  
- Vocês dois querem parar com isso? Não é hora e nem lugar pra brigarem!  
- Eu já soube do que aconteceu, mamãe. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer. Ela se foi feliz. Não sentiu dor, nem tristeza.   
- Mas...  
- Sem mas, Saori. Sei que se pudesse salva-la, você teria feito. Agora, temos que rezar por ela. Eu ainda estou aqui. E sempre vou estar.  
- Justius...  
- Vamos, vamos entrar. Aioria veio e ta te esperando lá dentro. Mais gente vai chegar daqui a pouco.  
Justius pegou na mão de Saori e os três entraram na mansão. Justius não conseguia, mas Ikki sentia toda a dor que Saori estava sentindo. Nunca sentira o cosmo dela tão triste. Ele tocou em seu ombro, querendo dar apoio. Ela deu um meio sorriso. Mia se fora, mas os outros estavam voltando. Ikki fora o primeiro. Agora eles seriam uma família. Uma família feliz, sem se preocupar com os problemas de antigamente.  
E o dia terminou, levando com ele Mia, a luz, as tristezas de Saori. Um novo dia logo ia começar e com ele, a esperança voltava a brilhar.   


**Volta** Capítulo 2 


	2. A Vida Continua 2

Capítulo 2– Reencontros 

  


Apesar da esperança de alegrias futuras, o dia foi muito triste, pelo menos para Saori e Justius. Por mais que soubessem que Mia se fora sem dor e feliz, lembrar-se de que ela já não fazia parte da vida deles era muito duro. Os dois praticamente se isolaram dos outros. Era algo compreensível. Justius perdera a irmã, Saori, alguém que considerava uma filha. Mas havia algo com o qual eles não contavam, o tempo, o tempo que tudo apaga um dia.   
Não havia passado muito tempo desde que Saori voltara ao santuário. Ela caminhava tranqüilamente quando escutou passos atrás de si. Esperou que se identificassem antes que ela se virasse, mas sentiu duas mãos passando por seus olhos. Pensou em gritar, mas uma voz a acalmou.  
- Adivinha quem é.  
- Seiya  
- Como soube? – ele disse, olhando com cara de desapontado.  
- Pela voz e pelo fato de que ninguém faria essa brincadeira além de você.  
- Previsível, né?  
- Você sempre foi. Estás visitando Marin?  
- É. – Seiya parecia mais desapontado ainda. Saori riu.  
- Não fique assim. Vamos fingir que foi você que me contou.  
- Como você está, eu soube...  
- Estou bem. Faz pouco tempo, mas, estou bem. Eu já sabia que ia ser assim logo depois que a conheci. Devia ter me acostumado com a idéia...  
- Nunca nos acostumamos em perder quem amamos.  
- Eu deveria estar acostumada.  
- Desculpa Saori-san, eu não...  
- Se acalme Seiya. Não foi nada.  
- Faz tanto tempo...  
Saori voltou a caminhar. Seiya a seguiu. A sentia distante. Era como se ela tivesse em parte se esquecido dele. Sentia falta daquele carinho, daquele olhar que ela sempre mandava para ele. Se condenou por te-la abandonado. É verdade que ela pedira pra eles terem suas vidas, mas ele poderia ter tido uma vida perto dela, ao lado de Saori.   
- Cinco anos.  
- Saori, eu não queria...  
- Sim, você quis assim. Só não esperava que eu fosse reagir dessa maneira.  
Seiya parou na frente dela, a olhando nos olhos. Ele estava bem mais velho, aparentava uns 23 anos, usava um cavanhaque ralo, o que dava um charme a ele. Ele estava muito bonito, ela não podia negar, mas não sabia se seria a mesma coisa, se ela sentia o mesmo que há cinco anos atrás, quando ela ainda era uma garotinha apaixonada por seu cavaleiro mais fiel.  
- Você está tão linda... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo dela, a escorregando pelo rosto.  
Saori nada disse, apenas abaixou o rosto. Seiya sentiu uma pontada no coração. Saori estava realmente linda, uma beleza acima do normal, digna de deusa, mas ela sempre fora linda, ele que era muito tolo para perceber isso. Passara os últimos anos pensando se voltava ou não, se tirava a duvida de seu coração, duvida esta que se dissipou assim que a viu caminhando. Tão calma, tão alva, tão linda.  
- Eu fui um idiota...  
- Você era uma criança, todos nós éramos.  
- Só na idade. Lutamos, nos ferimos, sentimos ódio, rancor, amor.  
- Não achei que você partiria.  
- Você que pediu.  
- Não é disso que estou falando – ela voltou a caminhar, com o olhar vago.  
- Desculpe. Eu estava maravilhado com a possibilidade de poder ficar com Seika. Ter uma vida normal. Foram tantos anos sonhando com isso.  
- Mas... Você sequer me visitou, telefonou, não mandou cartas ou notícias. Marin que me contava quando você vinha ao santuário.  
- Eu não queria me envolver.  
- É...  
- Saori! Eu sei, eu fui um estúpido. Não sabia lidar com os sentimentos!  
- E agora sabe?  
- Você está realmente brava comigo, não é mesmo?  
Ela olhou para ele e continuou a caminhar. Ele se irritou. Ela sempre era assim. Tinha que ser tudo do jeito dela. Mas ele crescera, era um homem agora, já tivera outras mulheres e sabia que poderia conseguir mais.   
- Você continua a mesma menininha mimada! Quando vai aprender que nem tudo é como você quer?  
- Não seja infantil, Seiya. Eu te amava, todos sabiam, mas parecia que você era o único que não queria enxergar. Quando você partiu, eu passei dias, anos esperando você voltar. Você não voltou. Acha mesmo que eu iria estar ainda te amando? – Seiya ficou calado, olhando pra ela com espanto. Ele temia tanto ouvir essas palavras. – Você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você e também fez com que eu te esquecesse.   
- Saori...  
- Preciso voltar. Aioria esta me esperando.  
- Aioria? Não me diga que...  
- Isso não é da sua conta. Mas, preciso falar com ele apenas. Levei muito tempo pra te esquecer, tempo demais. Acho que esqueci como é gostar de outro que não seja você.  
- Desculpe.  
- Faça um favor, Seiya. Faça como antes. Não me procure. Desapareça.   
- E se você estiver em perigo?  
- Tenho os cavaleiros de Ouro. Nesses cinco anos você não se preocupou com isso, não precisa se preocupar mais.  
Seiya tentou falar algo, mas Saori se distanciou rápido. Teve vontade de ir atrás dela, de pedir perdão, mas era orgulhoso.   
- Ela é durona, não é mesmo?  
- Marin, eu não entendo...  
- Ponha-se no lugar dela. Foi muito difícil para ela. Mas entenda, ela não te odeia, nem sente rancor. É que depois de tanto tempo você aparece, vem desse jeito, a confundiu.  
- Você entende disso.  
- Sou mulher. Já amei.  
- Ela é Athena.  
- Seiya, entenda. Ela É Athena, mas é mulher. Mesmo a mais sábia das deusas pode se apaixonar. E paixão e razão não combinam. Talvez ela goste de você e esteja tentando não se deixar levar novamente pelo sentimento. E nesse moemnto, você estava falando com Saori e não com Athena.  
- Queria voltar no tempo. Cometi um grande erro a abandonando.  
- Não só ela. Todas.  
- Mas é a ela que eu amo.  
Marin olhou para Seiya e sorriu. Havia algum tempo que Saori havia livrado as amazonas de usarem a máscara por obrigação. Também as livrara do castigo. Segundo Saori,era uma regra idiota e muito chata, feita por algum homem com medo de se apaixonar. Os dois se afastaram, Seiya ainda olhando para trás de vez em quando, achando que ela poderia voltar.  
- Ela não vai voltar, Seiya. É orgulhosa demais para isso. Ela cresceu, não é mais aquela menininha.  
- E como cresceu. Percebi – Seiya deu uma risada maliciosa, levando um tapa de Marin - Ai! Doeu! Por que isso?  
- Não importa o quanto vocês sejam próximos. Ela é Athena. Nunca pense nela como uma mulher. Não em publico.  
- Ta, ta. To com fome, quando vamos comer?  
- Você não muda nada! – Marin riu 

- Aioria, não acredito que depois de tanto tempo vocês ainda impliquem com ele.  
- Mas Athena.  
- Cale-se Aioria. Tomei minha decisão. Exijo que a respeitem. Esta reunião se encerra aqui.  
- Se assim desejas... – Aioria vez uma pequena reverencia e saiu, com toda aquela pose real que ele tinha. Saori sorriu.  
- Não haveria ninguém mais apropriado para ser o Leão.  
Saori se sentou em seu trono, seus dedos tamborilando no braço aveludado. Seus pensamentos voavam.  
- SAORIIIIIIIIIIIII  
- Huh? – ela foi acordada de seus pensamentos.  
- Menina distraída!  
- Ah, seu pestinha! – Saori mostrou a língua.   
- Quem mostra a língua pede beijo!  
- Então me da um beijo!  
O garoto se aproximou e abraçou Saori, dando um beijo em seu rosto.  
- Como estão as coisas?  
- Ah, mestre Mu está meio bravo comigo.  
- Mu bravo com você? O que você aprontou, Kiki?  
Kiki deu uma risada marota e coçou a cabeça.  
- Cortei o cabelo dele.  
Saori começou a rir.  
- Você é maluquinho, Kiki. Espero que ele não tenha ficado muito bravo.  
- Eu não tenho culpa. Eu não sabia que as espadas eram tão afiadas!  
- Kiki, quando é que você vai crescer? – Saori disse, fazendo festinha nos cabelos de Kiki, que estava sentado no chão.  
- Acho que está na hora, não é mesmo?  
- Não precisa, Kiki. Você tem um coração tão puro quanto Mu, continue assim e você será um cavaleiro como seu mestre.  
- Ele anda meio fraco.  
A expressão de Saori passou de alegre para preocupada.  
- O que aconteceu com ele?  
- Não sei. Algo de estranho.   
- As energias dele estão fracas. Não se preocupe, Athena, foi só um treino. – Um homem entrou no salão.   
- Shion, não gosto quando você o deixa estafado desse jeito. Sei que você quer que ele seja tão forte quanto você, mas vá mais devagar.  
- Depois de tantas batalhas...  
- Shion, nos conhecemos há tanto tempo. Sabes muito bem o que eu penso disso. Estafe um cavaleiro num momento em que não há necessidade e ele pode não estar pronto quando preciso.  
- Perdoe-me, Athena.  
- Tudo bem, Shion. Sei que você não faz por mal.   
- Kiki, cuide de Mu, sim?  
- Sim, vovô. – Kiki saiu correndo.  
- Mas que menino endiabrado! – riu Shion   
- Ele me lembra Seiya nessa idade.   
- Ele poderia ser um cavaleiro.  
- Shion, você sabe o que eu acho disso.  
- É necessário. Acho que deveriam ser postos em batalha somente em ultimo caso, mas é bom que eles se acostumem como cavaleiros.  
- Não sei. São tão jovens.  
- Não queres colocar Dohkos e Shions para lutar não é mesmo?  
Saori gargalhou.  
- Você ainda não se acostumou com Kiki lhe chamando de vovô.  
- E quem se acostumaria?  
Saori deixou seu olhar vagar pela sala.  
- Tenho certeza, que ele superará Mu.   
- Me superará. Será um grande feito. Ser superado por ele. Ele tem um coração puro e bom.  
- Não é isso. Eu vejo nele, uma garra que eu nunca vi em outros cavaleiros. Ainda mais do que em Seiya e os outros.  
- Ele nasceu pra isso.  
- Sim...  
- Athena... Você estava discutindo novamente com Aioria?  
- Sim, não acredito que depois de tanto tempo...  
- Acalme-se. Ele só pensa em teu bem. Ele é muito cabeça dura, mas é um bom homem.  
- Sei disso, mas Saga mudou.  
- Tenho certeza disso, mas, eles são desconfiados. Entendo em certa parte eles.  
- Se te perdoaram, por que não perdoam Saga ou Kanon?  
- Eles fizeram muito mal.  
- Mas compensaram isso.  
- Não se preocupe. Eles confiam nos gêmeos. Sei disso.  
- Quando você ira à Star Hill?  
- Daqui a três dias. Algo a incomoda?  
- Você me conhece muito bem. É apenas uma inquietação.   
- Verificarei isso. Mas mantenha-se no santuário, caso haja motivos.  
- Vou precisar de sua ajuda nisto.  
- Athena, nem pense nisso. Me recuso terminantemente a ajuda-la. Se quiseres fazer isso, faça sozinha.  
- Shion...  
- Athena, como seu cavaleiro, como Mestre, eu sou incapaz de algo como isso. E garanto que todos os cavaleiros que lhe forem fiel irão dizer a mesma coisa.  
- Mas não é mais necessário...  
- Você é sempre necessária, pequena.  
- Aioros!  
- Olá Shion. – Aioros voltou-se para Saori – Não estás pensando em usar aquela maldita adaga novamente, estás? Juro que eu a derreto!  
- Aioros...  
- Não se atreva, garota. Ou vou busca-la aonde for e vou te dar uns tapas e não me importa se você é Athena ou não. Tira essa idéia absurda da cabeça.  
- Mas...  
- Eu já não disse para ficar quieta? E se eles estão apenas esperando para que você parta? Estejam apenas dando um tempo para se recuperarem? Você sabe que Hades...  
- Aioros é o único que consegue por alguma razão na cabeça de Saori – riu Shion – eu mesmo não tenho essa coragem.  
- Ela é como uma filha pra mim, Shion, e eu não vou deixar que nenhum mal aconteça a ela. Morri uma vez quando ninguém acreditava nela, morrerei novamente, só para que ela viva mais um segundo.  
Saori se levantou e foi até Aioros, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, ela olhou para Shion e sorriu.  
- Eis o motivo pelo qual fostes escolhido por Shion. – sua voz ressoou doce e carinhosa.   
- Você é minha filhinha – Aioros disse, levantando o rosto de Saori pelo queixo – e não vou deixar nada de mal te acontecer. Agora, vai lá no grande salão que tem visitas para você.   
Saori olhou para Aioros, sem entender. Ele fez um gesto para que ela o acompanhasse. Shion os seguiu. Quando chegou no salão, ela não conteve o sorriso.   
- Meninos!  
Os meninos sorriram.  
- Eita, Saori cresceu! – riu Hyoga   
- Queria o quê, Hyoga? – Shun sorriu – Bando de desnaturados, nem pra visitar a menina!  
- Eu estava em Rozan... – Shiryu começou.  
- Como vai a Shunrei, Shiryu?   
- Ela vai bem, mandou saudações e Dohko mandou uma comida estranha – Shiryu ficou vermelho – acho que ele ta muito velho.  
- Dohko é sábio, Shiryu, e ele me conhece muito bem. Essa comida estranha se chama ambrosia.   
- Não sei pra que serve, mas parece gostosa...  
- Tira os olhos, Shiryu!! – Hyoga riu – parece que Shunrei brigou de novo com você e te deixou sem jantar.  
- EI! Não se mete, seu loiro branquelo!   
- Vão discutir de novo? – Shun colocou a mão na testa – Droga, não temos paz mesmo!  
Saori riu. Ela os convidou para ficarem e jantarem e contarem as novidades do que tinha acontecido.  
- Por que você não me disse que ia voltar, Shun?  
- Decidi fazer uma surpresa, Saori. Recebeu os postais?   
- Sim, claro. Sempre pedia pra June te levar eles.  
- É, ela levava – ele sorriu – ela ainda usa a máscara.  
- Deixe, quando chegar a hora, ela vai tirar a máscara, não se preocupe.  
- Anda... Shiryu – Hyoga cutucava Shiryu o tempo todo.  
- Espera, seu pato chato!  
- E lá vamos nós... – Shun abaixou a cabeça – eu acho que estou num hospício às vezes.  
- Notícias boas ou más? – Saori perguntou, rindo do desespero de Shun. Sabia que era brincadeira, mas não deixava de ser engraçado.  
- Bem, é que... bem...  
- Anda, cabeludo!   
- Hyoga, deixa ele falar! – Shun protestou.  
- Tudo bem, Shiryu, se não quer falar, não fale.  
- Não é que eu não queira falar, Saori, mas é que eu não sei como...  
- Affe, fala logo que você vai casar com a Shunrei e deixa de bobagem.  
- Hyoga!  
- Você vai se casar com a Shunrei? – Saori estava surpresa – eu nunca achei que você fosse dar bola pra ela. Você parecia mais preocupado em ficar de peito nu durante as lutas.  
- HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA – Hyoga começou a ter uma crise de riso – Verdade. Sempre que podia, ele tirava a parte superior da armadura...  
- Bem no estilo.´Mamãe, olha como sou gostoso!´ - Shun entrou na brincadeira – Desculpa, Shiryu, mas é verdade.  
Shiryu ficou quieto, olhando pro prato, vermelho, sem saber o que fazer. Saori sorriu e ficou olhando pra ele. Lembrando de tudo o que acontecera no passado. Não só pra ele, mas pra todos. Esses anos em que estiveram vivendo uma vida normal havia feito muito bem aos garotos, eles estavam mais extrovertidos, mais ligados.  
Os cavaleiros de ouro foram chegando. Já se tornara um hábito que eles jantassem junto com Athena. Ela resolvera que seria melhor assim, deixaria ela e os cavaleiros mais próximos, mais ligados. Assim, eles dividiam seus medos, suas idéias, suas preocupações e opiniões e poderiam defende-la melhor. Iriam defender alguém que conheciam, em quem tinham confiança.  
- Nunca vi tantos cavaleiros juntos – Shun observou.  
- Achei que eles só se reunissem quando algo muito importante estivesse acontecendo – Hyoga falou.  
- Muita coisa mudou enquanto vocês estavam fora – Saori disse – Não havia sentido em muitas regras que estavam sendo usadas.   
- Mestre Dohko! O que o senhor está fazendo aqui? – Shiryu perguntou quando Dohko apareceu e sentou ao lado de Shion.  
- Atendi ao chamado de Athena – ele disse calmamente – voltei a cuidar da casa de Libra.  
- Eu não entendo...  
- Não é para entender, Shiryu. Athena me chamou e cá estou, não posso questionar uma ordem de Athena.  
- Mestre...  
- Preocupe-se em comer, Shiryu.   
- Sim.  
Saori comia calada, devagar. Percebia-se que ela estava pensando. Ela crescera, os anos se passaram e com isso os problemas aumentaram. Por mais que o mundo estivesse em paz, ela sempre estaria preocupada, sempre teria algo a temer.   
Shion tocou a mão de Saori discretamente e sorriu. Ela levantou o rosto e olhou para ele, dando um meio sorriso. Se Saori perguntara quando ele iria a Star Hill era porque algo não estava indo bem. 

  


**Volta** Capítulo 3 


	3. Capítulo 3 Preocupações

Capítulo 3– Preocupações 

  


Shion a observava fazia já algum tempo, mas ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não o percebera. Aioros chegou e logo se dirigiu ao seu amigo.  
- O que a menina tem?  
- Não sei, Aioros. Ela anda pensativa demais. Ela me perguntou quando eu vou a Star Hill.   
- Você acha que ela está pressentindo alguma coisa?  
- Talvez. Sabe como ela é, ela se preocupa demais. Talvez ela apenas queira saber o que está ocorrendo, pela análise dos astros.   
- Eu não sei, velho amigo. Os olhos dela estão tão longe. Definitivamente, ela não está aqui.  
- Quem não está aqui? - Saori perguntou, voltando seu olhar aos dois.  
- Você. Estava aérea. Achei que você tinha voltado pro Olimpo e não nos avisou. - brincou Aioros.  
- Dois velhos rabugentos me espionando. Não têm vergonha não? - ela disse com um sorriso.  
- Athena, estamos preocupados com você.  
- Shion está certo. Andas muito estranha. Pressentes algo?  
- Não sei ao certo, tenho minhas dúvidas. Mas preciso ir a Star Hill para poder saná-las.  
- É perigoso. É uma difícil subida, até para os cavaleiros. - Shion preocupou-se.  
- Eu os trouxe de volta, tem algo mais difícil do que isso?   
- Saori-san - adiantou-se Aioros - nossa preocupação não é em vão. Se Shion encontrar algo, você pode estar correndo riscos. Além do mais foi lá que Saga...  
- Aioros... - Saori o repreendeu - Saga não estava em sã consciência.   
- Ele pode ter uma recaída - preveniu Shion  
- Sei que ambos têm uma briga pessoal com ele, porém, eu realmente acredito que ele se redimiu. Tanto ele quanto Kanon. Eles salvaram a minha vida, lutaram por mim.  
- Kanon lutava por Poseidon, mas com outras intenções - relembrou Aioros  
- Você está certo, Aioros. Mas acho que dessa vez, ele está sendo sincero. Não senti nenhuma animosidade vinda do cosmo dele.   
- De qualquer maneira, você aceitando completamente a redenção deles ou não, não podemos arriscar - Prudenciou Aioros - Pode não ser Saga ou Kanon, mas outro inimigo que pode tentar tirar você da gente.  
Saori sorriu. Aioros era tão paternal com ela. Sentira tanto a falta do seu avô quando ele morrera, mas descobrira que sentia mais falta de Aioros. De certa maneira, ela resgatara de sua mente as lembranças de quando ela estava no Santuário, de Aioros sempre por perto para protegê-la, como cavaleiro, como futuro mestre e como homem, que não deixaria nada acontecer com uma criança indefesa. Aioros era um ser único e ela estava agradecida por ter conseguido trazê-lo de volta. Um forte elo se criara entre os dois. Os dois se amavam, como pai e filha e era a ele que ela geralmente dava ouvidos quando todas as tentativas de Shion falhavam. 

  
- Você viu a minha caixa, Shun?   
- O que estás planejando, Hyoga?  
- Quero treinar.  
- Saori não...  
- Shun, nós nunca paramos de treinar, mesmo ela pedindo pra mantermos uma vida normal. Agora, que parece que estamos todos juntos novamente, acho necessário vestirmos novamente nossas armaduras.  
- Mas Hyoga, a Saori...  
- Se preocupa com a gente. Eu sei disso, foi por isso que ela fez isso tudo. Ela quase morreu aquele dia... - Hyoga disse, olhando para a vista que tinha de sua janela, relembrando o dia em que eles quase perderam Saori, por vontade dela própria - só pra que todos pudessem sobreviver. Mas você a observou bem ontem?  
- Sim, ela tá preocupada com algo.  
- Tá sabendo de algo que eu não sei?  
- Ela me disse algumas coisas nas cartas, mas nada além do necessário. Apenas que estava preocupada com algumas coisas que estavam acontecendo.   
- Ela não disse mais nada?  
- Não. A Saori não me diria, ainda mais se for algo que nos leve a lutar.  
- Ela não pode nos impedir de lutar.  
- Ela é Athena.  
- E nós somos seus cavaleiros! Shun, eu não vou deixar ela morrer! Não vou deixar nada de mal acontecer a ela.  
- Sei como se sente, mas...  
- Olha, se você quer ficar aqui sentado, enquanto algo muito ruim pode estar para acontecer, que fique. Depois não vá reclamar! Lembra o que Ikki disse uma vez? Não há como fugir do destino. Sempre seremos cavaleiros e vamos morrer em batalha, se não for assim, não vale mais a pena viver.   
- Entendo, Hyoga...  
- Agora, Shun, me diz aonde você colocou a caixa.  
- Eu vou pegar nossas armaduras.  
Hyoga ficou olhando para Shun, que se distanciava.   
"Shun, você sempre se perguntou por qual motivos lutávamos. Lutamos pra salvar o mundo, pra que um dia, as pessas que amamos possam viver tranquilamente nele. É por isso que sempre seremos cavaleiros..."

  
Sentado em uma pedra, Mu observava Kiki treinando. Ele se orgulhava de seu pupilo. Já era mais forte do que muitos cavaleiros, mesmo ainda sendo tão jovem e não ter tido uma armadura. Ele ficou absorto em pensamentos.  
- Mestre Mu! - Kiki estava na frente dele, acenando - Tá vivo?  
- O que foi, Kiki? - Mu falou, balançando a cabeça, como que a desanuviar seus pensamentos.  
- Tô falando faz muito tempo com o senhor e o senhor nem respondeu.  
- Me desculpe, Kiki. O que dizias?  
- Eu estava perguntando se não seria melhor se a gente voltasse pra Jamiel, lá é melhor pra treinar.  
- Realmente... mas não quero deixar Athena sozinha. Se algo acontecer com ela...  
- Você nunca se perdoará, não é, Mestre Mu? - Kiki disse, sorrindo - Se ela precisar, a gente pode voltar assim ó - ele disse, se teletransportando para o lado de Mu.  
- Não acho prudente, Kiki.   
- Mestre Mu - Kiki se sentou do lado de Mu - fala a verdade. Você gosta dela, não é mesmo?  
- Claro que gosto, ela é Athena - Mu disse, ficando vermelho.  
- Não estou falando disso - Kiki disse, balançando o dedo negativamente.  
Mu ficou vermelho e depois olhou para Kiki.  
- Não é amor. É impossível não amá-la. O cosmo dela é tão relaxante, tão caloroso, que a gente se sente ótimo. Nos sentimos tão bem, que não queremos perder essa sensação.   
- Me engana que eu gosto!  
- Kiki! Volte ao seu treinamento!  
- Tudo bem, mas você ficou vermelho!  
- Kiki!

Ela caminhava calmamente por um jardim, próximo das 12 Casas, quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.  
- Saori...  
Ela se virou lentamente, conhecia bem aquela voz, na verdade, nunca se esquecera dela. Por muito tempo, foi a voz mais doce que já ouvira, mas agora, não mais o era. Ela se lamentou. Queria sentir aquela agitação novamente. Sentia falta de amar, amar um homem.  
- Seiya - ela respondeu, com a voz calma e baixa.  
- Eu... eu queria pedir perdão por tudo o que eu te fiz sofrer.  
- Está perdoado, porém, não há como esquecer isso. Foram tempos difíceis, Seiya.  
- Estou muito arrependido... Eu não queria te fazer sofrer...  
- E por isso desapareceu completamente de minha vida. Entendo...  
Ele a olhou por alguns instantes. Ele sentiu um aperto em seu coração. Ela estava sendo tão fria com ele. Ele sentia falta de todo o carinho que ela sempre lhe dava. Ele se aproximou e a olhou nos olhos.  
- Precisa acreditar, eu nunca quis realmente te magoar. Você é a única que eu...  
- Psssssshhhh - Saori colocou os dedos sobre seus próprios lábios - não minta, por favor. Não quero ouvir mentiras. Prefiro continuar a ser desprezada.  
- Eu nunca te...  
- Sabes que sim.  
- Saori-san...  
- Seiya, já que não és mais um cavaleiro, peço que você se retire do Santuário.  
- Saori!  
Ela se virou e começou a se distanciar dele. Ele se apressou e segurou em seu braço, fazendo com que ela se virasse.  
- Você não entende?  
- Não há nada pra entender. Por favor, me solte.  
- Eu te amo, Saori. Eu te amo!  
- Pena que algumas pessoas só percebem isso depois que perdem quem amam - ela disse, olhando nos olhos dele. Seus olhos tremiam, ela estava quase chorando.   
- Por favor, não diga isso, dói...  
- Agora você talvez entenda em parte o que eu senti nesses cinco anos...  
- Saori... me perdoe - ele aproximou seu rosto do dela, seus lábios quase se encostando. Ele podia sentir o clima, ele não podia deixar escapar essa oportunidade. Talvez ela entendesse o quanto ele a amava quando ele a beijasse. Foi quando seus lábios iam se tocar que ele ouviu as palavras serem proferidas com extrema frieza.  
- Me larga. Se me segurar por mais um segundo, você correrá risco de vida.  
Ele a soltou e a olhou, estupefato. Nunca imaginara Saori agindo assim com ele. Não era de seu feitio ser tão fria. Sentiu calafrios.  
- Saori...  
- Por cinco anos esperei pelo menos uma carta, ou alguma notícia. Você nem se deu a esse trabalho. Não se importava se eu estava preocupada ou não, não se importou com meus sentimentos. Esnobou-me, desprezou-me.  
- Não era minha...  
- Cale-se. Esperei muito tempo pra falar isso e agora você vai me escutar. - ela o olhou nos olhos, não iria desviar seus olhos por nada, ele precisava ouvir tudo o que ela tinha para falar - Eu te amava. Muito. Mais do que eu jamais imaginara amar alguém. Te amava tanto que até doía. Mas, depois de tudo, esse amor se apagou. Meu coração está tão ferido, que acho que nunca mais vai se recuperar, que nunca mais vai conseguir amar alguém. Eu já te esqueci, já te arranquei do meu coração, apesar da dor que senti com isso. - uma lágrima correu solitária pelo rosto de Saori, fazendo com que Seiya se sentisse péssimo - Então, por favor, não venha com essa conversa. Guarde-a pras meninas que você está acostumado a conquistar.  
- Saori, eu não mereço isso...  
- Talvez não. Você salvou tantas vezes a minha vida, nem sei como agradecer.  
- Você sabe.  
- Não me peça isso, Seiya. Não me peça pra te amar novamente.   
- Eu era muito jovem, não entendia. Sabia o que você sentia, mas... - ele se aproximou novamente.  
- Não, Seiya, por favor... - Saori deixava as lágrimas correrem por seu rosto.  
- Saori...   
Quando Seiya ia dar um beijo em Saori, ela virou o rosto delicadamente.  
- Não, Seiya.  
Ele a olhou, mas acenou com a cabeça.   
- Eu entendo. Não vou forçar nada. Mas um dia você vai voltar a me amar, Saori.  
- Não tenha tanta certeza disso, Seiya. - ela disse, se afastando.   
- Ainda sou seu cavaleiro! - ele disse, quando ela estava longe - Vou estar sempre do seu lado!  
" Pena que não estava do meu lado quando eu mais precisava de você, Seiya. Ah! Eu te amava tanto!", Saori pensou, enquanto subia de volta para seu quarto. 

- Você está bem? Parece que chorou.  
- Não se preocupe, Aioros, estou bem.   
- Apesar de tudo, você é humana, uma mulher. Fico feliz por não ser apenas a Deusa.   
- Queria ser apenas Athena.  
- Seria renegar a si mesma.  
- Já renegei tantas coisas, uma a mais não ia fazer diferença.  
- Iria renegar a quem ama?  
- Já o fiz. - ela o olhou, os olhos voltando a se encher de lágrimas - e isso foi doloroso demais.   
- Minha menina, o que fizeram com você? - Aioros disse, a abraçando.   
- O que eu fiz a mim mesma...  
- Isso, chora, desabafa. Sabes que sempre poderá contar com a gente..  
Aioros a abraçou com carinho, fazendo com que Saori chorasse e soluçasse. Quando ela dormiu, de tão estafada, ele a levou para o quarto e a colocou na cama. Shion o esperava fora do quarto.  
- Ela ainda é uma menina.  
- Sim, acho que essa é a parte mais difícil. Ela não sabe se ela deve ser humana ou deve renegar tudo e se tornar apenas Athena.  
- Se ela assim o fizesse, não poderíamos sequer olhar em seus olhos.   
- Sei disso, Shion. É isso que eu temo. Um dia ela vai ter que escolher, e talvez ela escolha parar de sofrer com sentimentos tão humanos.   
- Não creio que ela fará isso. Desde que eu a conheço, ela sempre foi muito mais humana do que deusa.   
- Ela ainda tem muito que aprender.  
- Dê tempo a ela, Aioros... 

- Cuidado, por favor.  
- Não se preocupe, Shion. Não sou tão frágil assim.  
- É sim. É uma menina ainda.  
- Não vem com essa de idade, porque você tá bem velhinho!  
- Com corpo de 23!  
- Posso mudar isso rapidinho!   
- Tudo bem, você venceu.   
A mão dela pousou levemente em seu ombro, enquanto ela subia o ultimo degrau. Finalmente, os dois estavam no topo de Star Hill.  
- Tinha me esquecido como era aqui.  
- Você sempre se esquece de muitas coisas sempre que reencarna. É melhor assim, aprendendo com seus erros.   
- Você tem razão. - ela ficou quieta por instantes.  
- Algo errado.  
- Calafrios.  
- Você também sentiu. Vou analisar os astros, isso pode demorar.  
- Preciso meditar.  
- Algo errado?  
- Só um pressentimento...

  
Ele abriu a porta da casa e olhou para ela, com cara de preocupado.  
- Você a viu?  
- Vi quem?  
Ele olhou pra ela contrariado.  
- Você devia esquecê-la.   
- Eu não posso! Queria tanto, mas não posso! Não consigo tirar ela da minha cabeça desde que a vi novamente.  
- Você a perdeu.  
- Você a viu? Eu não a encontro e não me deixam vê-la!  
- Talvez sejam ordens dela.  
- Ela não faria isso.  
- Ela já fez tantas vezes...  
- Marin! Me diz, onde ela está?  
- Foi pra Star Hill.   
Ele se virou pra sair correndo, mas ela o segurou.  
- Aonde pensa que vai?  
- Vou atrás dela.   
- Não vai não!  
- Me larga Marin!   
- O que você quer? Ir até um local proibido para todos os cavaleiros, exceto o Mestre e Athena? Só pra quê? Pra levar outro fora dela?  
- Você não entende, ela corre perigo!  
- ela é Athena, está sempre em perigo.  
Seiya puxou o braço, mas Marin segurou firme. Ele não queria ter que brigar com ela, mas parecia desesperado.  
- Você não vai a lugar algum, Seiya.  
- Marin!!! - ele olhou pra ela, os olhos refletindo o pedido - Eu sonhei que ela era atacada, que morria. Por favor Marin, me deixe ir!  
- Lamento, Seiya. Não posso fazer isso...  
- Marin, há quase 3 dias que ela se foi, por favor!  
Os olhos de Marin eram impassíveis. Seiya compreendeu que ela não deixaria que ele fosse atrás de Saori. 

  
Shion estava finalizando sua análise dos astros, quando parou, petrificado. Um cosmo gigantesco se fazia presente. Um cosmo tão poderoso quanto o de Athena. Ele se levantou e correu até onde Saori estava e ficou aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem, quieta, sentada em uma pedra, olhando ao longe.  
- Athena...  
- Você sentiu, não é?   
- Sim, o que era?  
Saori sorriu.   
- Hades.   
- Hades!?  
- Sim. - ela fechou os olhos lentamente. Deixou-os fechados por uma grande parte de tempo, abrindo-os lentamente, para desespero de Shion.  
- Mas ele não estava...  
- Morto? Não. Esse foi o trato. Ele não seria destruído... e eu teria vocês de volta.   
- Athena... - Shion a olhava, perplexo - Foi esse o trato?  
- De certa forma. Zeus me propôs isso.  
- Mas Hades está vivo!  
- Sei disso. Mas ele não tentará nada agora, não por enquanto, ele está muito fraco. Não tem condições. E eu precisava salvá-los.  
- Mas essa cosmo energia...  
- Não se preocupe, ele não está planejando nada. Isso foi apenas uma conversa entre deuses - ela disse, sorrindo.  
- Athena...  
- Não há nada com o que se preocupar. Não por enquanto.  
- E seu pressentimento?  
- Diga-me, o que viu nos astros?  
Shion ficou calado por instantes.   
- Então você já sabe... - ela disse, sorrindo docemente para ele.  
- Não irei permitir isso, Athena!  
- Não é questão de permitir, assim está traçado nos astros.  
- E estava traçado nos astros de que uam guerra santa ia acabar com os cavaleiros de athena!  
- E não acabou?  
- Não! Estão todos aqui! Os deuses assim quiseram!  
- Pobre Shion - Saori disse, se levantando - Para se devolver uma vida que já foi tomada, outra precisa ser tirada.  
- Mas e os cavaleiros?  
Saori apenas sorriu, fazendo um gesto para que eles voltassem.  
- Tive que intervir pessoalmente. Mas já passou. O que importa é que todos estão vivos.   
Shion sorriu. Sabia que algo havia acontecido depois da batalha de Hades, mas nunca se atrevera a questionar Saori sobre isso. Não era seu direito. Sabia apenas que Saori estivera muito tempo recolhida ao seu quarto depois disso, que estava muito doente. Mas ele desconfiava qual a razão dessa doença. Mais uma vez, Saori tentara dar sua vida por seus cavaleiros, felizmente, ela sobrevivera.   
Eles estavam descendo Star Hill quando ele sentiu algo maligno vindo em direção à Saori. Ele tentou avisá-la, mas sentiu algo o jogando longe.  
- ATHENA!!!!!! - ele gritou, queimando seu cosmo ao máximo, enquanto as duas forças colidiam ferozmente. O impacto de tais forças foi tão grande que o jogou longe e o deixou inconsciente.  
- SAORI!!!!!!! - O grito desesperado de Seiya ecoou pelo lugar. - SAORI-SAN!  
No Santuário, todos os cavaleiros sentiram o choque de dois cosmos gigantescos. Sabiam que o pior acontecera.   
- ATHENA! - foi o grito deles, desesperado por sua deusa, mas ela não respondeu seu chamado.  
- SAORI! - Hyoga, Shiryu e Shun gritaram por sua deusa e amiga.   
- Saori... - Ikki balançou a cabeça negativamente, quando estava chegando no Santuário.  
Seiya não pôde fazer nada além de ver o que aconteceu. Ele queimou seu cosmos, correu em direção àquela força maligna, mas não chegara a tempo.  
- Cheguei tarde demais... - ele disse, enquanto corria de encontro a Saori. - Me perdoe, Saori!

  


**Volta** Capítulo 4 


	4. A Morte De Saori

Capítulo 4– Saori Morreu? 

- Seiya disse-me que ele sonhara com a morte de Saori - Marin disse, enquanto corria com Aioria para Star Hill  
- Essa colisão, foi a mais forte que já senti. Mais forte do que a do sopro de Athena. - ele falou, sem sequer olhar para Marin. Sentia calafrios. Estava com medo que Saori tivesse morrido.  
- Não consigo sentir o cosmo de Athena, Aioria. - ela pensou em Seiya - Seiya estava tão desesperado que me deixou inconsciente. Devia ter ouvido ele.   
- Você estava seguindo seus instintos, Marin. Sabia que os dois precisavam pensar. Sonhos às vezes não representam nada.  
- O problema é quando eles representam...   
- Me pergunto se Shion conseguiu protegê-la.

Seiya alcançou Saori, que fora jogada de encontro com uma parede, longe do local onde ocorrera o impacto. Seu coração batia muito rápido. Ele tinha medo do que ia encontrar. Tinha medo de que o cosmo de Saori tivesse realmente desaparecido. Quando a viu, caída, envolta em uma poça de sangue, não conseguiu se mexer. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e parecia que seu coração havia parado. Ele caiu de joelhos ao lado do corpo.   
- Sa... Saori - ele disse, enquanto tentava afastar os cabelos ensanguentados do rosto dela. - Por favor, me responda...  
Sua mão tremia, ele estava com medo de machucá-la ainda mais. Nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Estava apavorado. Ele tirou sua camisa, para limpar o rosto de Saori, mas o sangue ainda corria.   
- Zeus! Ela está viva! - ele tentou parar de tremer. ele colocou a camisa embaixo da cabeça de Saori. Tinha medo de movê-la, mas se não o fizesse, ela morreria em poucos minutos. - Saori, me responda...  
Ela continuava quieta, inconsciente. Seiya acariciou seu rosto com carinho e medo. Medo de que fosse a ultima vez que iria vê-la.  
- Me perdoe... eu não cheguei a tempo...  
Os olhos dela se abriram lentamente. Um gemido saiu de seus lábios. Seiya a olhou.  
- Sa...Saori san... vo..você...  
Ela estendeu seu braço e acariciou o rosto de Seiya, com um sorriso. Sua voz era quase inaudível e ela falava com muita dificuldade.  
- Seiya... cuide dos outros...  
- Saori, aguente firme, voce vai conseguir...  
- Seja feliz... não chore, Seiya...  
- Saori, por favor...  
- Não chore...  
- Não se atreva a morrer! Você é Athena!  
- Shion?  
- Ele está inconsciente, mas está bem.  
Ela sorriu. Conseguira afastá-lo na hora da explosão o suficiente para ele sobreviver.  
- Estou com frio... - ela disse, fechando os olhos lentamente  
- Saori! Aguenta!  
Ela virou o rosto alguns segundos.  
- Aioria.... - e voltou a ficar insconsciente.  
Aioria chegou ao lado dela naquele instante, levando um choque. Ele acenou para Marin.  
- Fique aí, não venha aqui. Veja como está Shion!  
- Aioria, mas...  
- Vá!  
- Aioria, ela perdeu muito sangue... - Seiya disse, visivelmente sem saber o que fazer.  
- Ela ainda está viva?  
- Acho que sim, ela estava falando comigo, mas voltou a desmaiar.  
- Pobre menina, o corpo humano dela não vai aguentar...  
- Aioria, ela não vai...  
- Não sei, Seiya. Provavelmente... - Aioria respondeu com pesar - Mas realmente espero que esteja enganado - ele disse, a pegando com delicadeza.  
- Eu queria ajudar, mas...   
- Entendo, Seiya. Você pode nos ajudar. Chame todos os cavaleiros de ouro para a 13ª Casa e coloque todos os cavaleiros de prontidão. Reúna todos os cavaleiros.   
- Sim, Aioria!  
- E ajude Marin com Shion. Tente acordá-lo.  
Aioria não esperou que Seiya sequer mostrasse que processou a ordem, ele se levantou delicadamente, para não machucar ainda mais a menina e saiu correndo. Correu mais do que jamais correra, dessa vez, a vida de Saori estava prestes a se esvair e ele não poderia viver com a consciencia de que fora sua culpa.   
Seiya ajudou Marin a erguer Shion, que começava a acordar, ele estava meio tonto.  
- Seiya? O que está fazendo aq... - ele levantou a cabeça e se livrou de Marin - Onde está Athena?? Onde ela está?  
- Aioria a levou... - Marin respondeu.  
Shion olhou para onde Saori estava segundos antes e viu uma enorme quantidade de sangue.  
- Athena! Ela, ela está bem? - Ele parecia visivelmente perturbado.  
Shion olhou para Seiya e compreendeu na hora.  
- Pelo menos, ela ainda está viva?  
- Não sei - Seiya disse, deixando as lágrimas correrem novamente - Espero que sim.  
- Preciso voltar à 13ª Casa! - ele disse, saindo correndo.  
- E você, Seiya? - Marin perguntou, colocando a mão no ombro de seu pupilo - Está bem?  
Seiya olhou para ela e deu um meio sorriso.  
- Você sabe a resposta.  
- O que vai fazer agora?  
- Só quero ver Saori.  
- Vamos, Seiya. Vamos voltar. Temos coisas a fazer. Temos que reunir os cavaleiros. 

Quando chegou na 13 ª Casa, Shion notou a gravidade do estado de Saori. Todos os cavaleiros de Ouro estavam reunidos, aparentemente desnorteados com o que acontecera. Quando perceberam a presença de Shion, correram até ele.  
- Mas afinal, o que aconteceu? - Perguntou Mu  
Shion ficou olhando para eles, mudo. tentava reviver cada momento, para saber o que realmente acontecera. Tinha medo de descobrir que era sua culpa. Lembrava-se de ter sido atirado longe, pouco antes da explosão e logo depois, ficar insconsciente.  
- Athena... - ele disse, com um aperto no coração - mesmo tendo que se proteger, que tentar sobreviver, ela se preocupou comigo, me salvou.  
- Shion. - Shaka disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele - Conte-nos o que aconteceu, por favor.   
Shion contou em detalhes tudo o que acontecera desde que chegaram em Star Hill, inclusive que vira outra guerra santa.

- Seu corpo é humano, não vai resistir - Aioros dizia, olhando tristemente para o quarto de Saori.  
- Aioros, eu não pude fazer nada.  
- Ninguém está te culpando - Dohko disse - Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, teve tempo de se preparar, mas não te envolveu.  
- Ela sempre com essa mania de querer evitar que nos machuquemos! - Aioros respondeu, cerrando os punhos, com raiva. - Mania tola!  
- Acalme-se irmão - Aioria disse. Dentre todos, fora o único, além de Seiya, que vira o estado de Saori.   
- Irmão, diga-me, ela está tão mal assim?  
- Sim. - ele disse, fechando os olhos - Temo que ela não irá resistir.  
- Deixe-me vê-la!   
- Não - ele respondeu - Você tem um carinho paternal por ela, iria se desesperar e atrapalhar os médicos.  
- Eu não iria atrapalhar!  
- Aioros, nem Shion irá vê-la. Acalme-se - disse Miro. - Só podemos esperar agora. Saori é humana, mas lembre-se que ela é a reencarnação de Athena, ela é muito mais forte do que imaginamos.   
- Ela é uma menina!  
- Aioros, acalme-se - Saga disse.  
- Cala a boca, Saga! Você deve estar contente! Afinal, você tentou matá-la há 20 anos atrás e falhou. Agora, nem precisou se esforçar!  
- Aioros, você está falando asneiras.  
- Estou? - Aioros falou, olhando ferozmente para Saga  
- Sim, está. - Saga falou calmamente- Acha mesmo que eu teria algo a ver com isso, que eu tentasse algo contra quem me perdoou e confiou em mim? Não seria tolo o suficiente. Anos atrás fui corrompido, mas agora não caio mais nessa armadilha. Athena confiou em mim, me perdoou, quando ninguém mais acreditava que eu poderia me redimir. Ela me trouxe de volta a vida, para protegê-la e eu vou morrer protegendo-a.   
- Onde você estava quando tudo aconteceu?  
- Na minha respectiva casa, como o resto de nós.   
- Chega. Athena não precisa dos cavaleiros brigando entre si por coisas que já passaram.. - Disse Shaka - Vocês deviam se envergonhar. Em vez de brigarem, poderiam estar planejando alguma forma de descobrir quem é nosso inimigo, de proteger Athena.   
- Creio que isso foi uma tática - disse Kamus - Talvez queriam enfraquecê-la, ao invés de matá-la, apenas para nos enfraquecer. Sabem o quanto Athena é importante para nós.   
- Não. - Afrodite disse - Tenho certeza de que desejavam matá-la, mas não conseguiram... pelo menos por enquanto.  
- Afrodite! - censurou Mu  
- Não, Afrodite tem razão. - Shion ponderou - Saori, Athena está fraca demais. Ela pode não sobeviver. Obviamente que nenhum de nós deseja tal coisa, mas é uma possibilidade a ser considerada.  
- O que devemos fazer? - perguntou Aldebaran.  
- Talvez... - Dohko respondeu - Acho que tenho uma idéia. Se Athena sobreviver...

- Seiya, você está bem?  
- Não, Shun. O que eu vi foi o pior dos pesadelos.  
- Como ela está?  
- Não sei, Hyoga. Quando a vi, ela estava... - Seiya segurou a vontade de chorar que o remoía - ela estava morrendo. Não consigo sentir o cosmo dela, não me deram notícias. Não sei o que pode ter acontecido, se ela sobreviveu... ou... ou não.  
- Seiya - Shiryu disse, pousando a mão no ombro do amigo - Temos que ser fortes, por Athena.  
- Estou preocupado com Saori, Shiryu.   
- Não vão nos deixar chegar perto. - Shun disse - Tenho certeza disso. Só teremos notícias, quando tudo acabar.  
- Esse é meu medo - Seiya disse.   
- Seiya, pare de chorar como uma menininha! - Ikki disse, chegando no local - Temos agora é que nos preparar para a batalha.  
- Ikki! - Shun disse, reprovando o irmão.  
- Não venha me dar sermão, Ikki. Se você já tivesse amado alguém, saberia o que eu sinto!  
- Um cavaleiro não pode se prender a sentimentos. Deve deixá-los escondidos, para que não seja pego de surpresa durante uma luta.  
- Você nunca gostou de alguém além de você mesmo Ikki! - Seiya disse, o olhando furioso.  
- Aí que você se engana. Saori é muito importante para mim, porém, ficar chorando em um canto não vai ajudá-la, só vai atrapalhá-la.  
- Cala a boca! Você não entende nada de amor! - Seiya disse, pegando Ikki pela gola da camisa - Não sabe o quanto é difícil ver alguém que você ama ensanguentado em seus braços, morrendo!  
- Seiya... - Shun disse, preocupado com o amigo, que já chorava.  
- Seiya - Ikki disse, o olhando - E você acha que Saori ia gostar de saber que você fica se lamentando, chorando, em vez de lutar por tudo aquilo que ela acredita? Você tem que mostrar que a ama, defendendo o planeta que ela tanto ama, que ela tanto se sacrificou para salvar e que talvez tenha morrido fazendo isso.  
- Saori não vai morrer.  
- Deixe disso, Seiya. Você sabe que ela pode morrer ou pode já ter morrido. Ficar gritando não vai adiantar nada. Agora, me solta e honre a sua armadura.   
- Ikki...  
- Shun, você também deve lutar em vez de ficar se lamuriando. Se alguma vez você se considerou um verdadeiro cavaleiro, lute com garra.  
- E você Ikki? - perguntou Hyoga.  
- Se vocês precisarem de ajuda, aparecerei e acabarei com todos. Não posso acabar com a brincadeira de vocês logo de início.  
- Não mudou nada, não é Ikki? - Shiryu perguntou.  
- Alguns ficam fracos com o passar dos anos, outros, se fortalecem. - ele disse sorrindo.   
- E você irá lutar do nosso lado? - perguntou Shun  
- Luto do lado que melhor me convém. Vocês ainda estão com sorte, por enquanto me é propício lutar com vocês. Me chamem se não conseguirem acabar com o inimigo, que eu limpo a toca dos ratos rapidamente.  
Ikki saiu calmamente pela porta, acenando.  
- Só não morram, não quero ter que ficar carregando corpos, não sou coveiro, meu negócio é matar todos os inimigos.  
- Ele não muda - Hyoga disse, depois que Ikki desapareceu.  
- Acho que ele apenas não quer deixar transparecer, mas ele tá mudado. - Shun disse.   
- Ele nem te deu um ´oi´, Shun. - observou Seiya- ele é mais frio do que uma geladeira. Vai acabar sozinho.  
- Vocês não entendem meu irmão. - Shun protestou   
- Nem você entende ele! - Seiya disse.  
- Por mais frio que tenha sido Ikki, ele tem razão - disse Shiryu - temos que nos preparar pra batalha.   
- Nem sabemos quem é nosso inimigo.  
- Shun, tenho certeza de que ele aparecerá - respondeu Shiryu - e quando ele aparecer, temos que estar prontos.   
Todos os cavaleiros concordaram, porém, Saori não saía do pensamento de Seiya.  
" Saori... sobreviva. Precisamos de você. Eu preciso de você. Queria que tivesse sido eu "

Logo depois, os quatro garotos foram chamados ao Salão do Mestre. Quando entraram, perceberam na feição de todos os cavaleiros a notícia que mais temiam. Os olhos de todos estavam marejados de lágrimas.   
- Chamei vocês aqui porque tenho certeza de que Saori assim desejaria - Shion disse, sentado em sua cadeira  
- Dese... jaria? - Seiya perguntou, com um grande aperto no coração.  
- Infelizmente... - Shion segurava suas lágrimas e procurava forças para falar - Saori não resistiu. Ela não está mais entre nós.   
Hyoga, Shun e Shiryu ficaram calados, estáticos, em choque. Seiya se desesperou.  
- Não! É mentira! - ele disse olhando pro quarto de Saori - Ela está viva! Ela não pode ter morrido!  
- Contenha-se, Seiya! - disse Shion - Todos nós gostávamos de Saori e tudo foi feito para salvá-la, mas infelizmente, ela não resistiu.  
- ELA É ATHENA! - Seiya gritou, os punhos cerrados na altura de seu tórax  
- E é humana também. E seu corpo humano não resistiu aos ferimentos. Ela lutou bravamente por sua vida, mas estava tão ferida...  
- SAORIIIIII - Seiya gritou, tentando correr para o quarto de Athena, sendo segurado por Miro e Aioros   
- De nada adianta isso, Seiya - Miro disse - Ela já se foi.  
- Vocês não entendem! Ela não podia morrer!   
- Seiya - Aioros disse - todos sentimos muito. Todos a amávamos, mas ela não resistiu.  
- Não! - Seiya disse, caindo de joelhos - Não a Saori... ela não podia... Não... - ele começou a socar o chão, sussurrando - O que será de mim sem você, Saori?   
Mu estendeu a mão para Seiya, o levantando.   
- Ela deixou isso aqui pra você - Mu estendeu um lenço para Seiya.  
Seiya pegou o lenço, enquanto as lágrimas jorravam de seus olhos. Era o lenço que Saori dera a ele antes dele partir, cinco anos antes e que ele mandara devolver, através de Marin. Com certeza, ela se magoara muito com isso. O lenço de Saori, era tudo o que restara além das doces lembranças que ele tinha da mulher que amava.   
Os quatro saíram do Salão do Mestre e foram embora, acompanhados por Mu, que se manteve silencioso durante todo o trajeto. Na frente da Casa da Áries, encontraram Kiki, que estava sentado em uma pedra, de cabeça baixa. Ele levantou os olhos lentamente e depois voltou à sua tristeza.  
- Como podem ver, você não é o único que sofre, Seiya - Mu disse.  
- Mas ninguém sofre como eu.  
- Isso você não pode afirmar. Saori era como uma filha para Aioros e uma velha amiga para Dohko e Shion.   
- Mu... o que vou fazer?  
- Lutar, lutar pelo que ela lutava, lutar por esse planeta que ela morreu defendendo.   
- Entendo.   
Eles se despediram e se retiraram.  
- Mestre Mu - Kiki disse, olhando para ele - É verdade?  
- Sim, Kiki. - Mu disse, com lágrimas nos olhos - Nós a perdemos.  
- Mestre! - Kiki disse, abraçando Mu e soluçando. Mu abraçou seu pupilo com carinho e o reconfortou. Sentia a mesma dor em seu peito. 

  
- Justius! - Shun disse, assim que entrou na casa.  
Justius não passava de um ser. Estava de pé na frente da lareira, olhando para o nada, lágrimas correndo por seus olhos como um rio. Ele não respondeu Shun até que ele o sacudiu.  
- Não acredito - ele murmurou - Mia... Saori... É injusto.  
- A vida é assim. - Shiryu disse - Principalmente para um cavaleiro.   
- Não, não é assim! Ela deveria estar viva! Nós devíamos protegê-la! EU devia tê-la protegido! Ela era tudo que me restava...  
Hyoga olhou ao redor, mas não encontrou Seiya, ele havia saído correndo. Ele fez menção de ir atrás, mas Shun o segurou.  
- Deixe. Ele precisa ficar sozinho.  
Hyoga concordou com a cabeça e então, eles foram jantar. Os pratos permaneceram intactos, ninguém imaginara um dia não contar mais com a presença de Saori. Estavam prontos para morrer, mas não para enfrentar a morte dela.  
Naquela noite, todos choraram.

**Volta** Capítulo 5 


	5. Capítulo 5 Sofrimento

**Capítulo 5 - Sofrimento **

> Ele entrou na 13ª Casa sem ser visto. Caminhou decididamente na direção do quarto dos fundos, o local mais protegido do Santuário, mas não precisou abrir a porta. Ali, a poucos passos de distância ele pôde vê-la. Seu coração se acelerou e ele correu ao seu encontro.  
- Saori! Achei... achei que você tinha morrido!  
Ela o olhou com carinho e depois sorriu, se aproximando.  
- Quase morri...  
- Estou tão feliz que você está viva! Não tinha razão pra viver sem você!  
- Seiya...   
Seiya falava sem parar, desabafando tudo que queria ter falado pra Saori antes do ataque. Saori apenas o olhava e sorria. Um sorriso doce que o deixava extasiado.  
-Por favor, me perdoe, eu não consegui te salvar...  
-Shhhh - ela colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios de Seiya - não vamos falar dessas coisas...  
Seiya sorriu. Uma esperança se acendeu em seu peito e seu coração estava tão disparado que ele estava ofegante. Na sua mais intensa vontade, ele desejava que Saori o correspondesse no amor que ele sentia por ela. No amor que só agora ele entendera, que só agora ganhara lugar no seu coração. Por mais que tenha tentado se envolver com outras garotas, pensar nelas, era em Saori que ele acabava pensando no fim das contas. Quantas vezes sonhara que estava com ela e quando acordava, não era ela ao seu lado e sentia seu coração se apertar, ficar pequenininho. Tivera várias vezes oportunidade de ir vê-la, de dar notícias, mas não o fez. Tudo por orgulho. Achava que se ela gostasse dele, ela teria que ir atrás dele. Anos mais tarde descobrira que cometera o pior erro de sua vida.   
Por uns dias ele mal conseguira dormir, pensando que a tinha perdido, que tinha perdido a única mulher que amava. Não um amor vulgar, comum. Um amor tão forte que só de pensar nela longe dele, lhe faltava o ar.Mas agora estava tudo bem, Saori estava ali e ele sentia que finalmente ela o amava. Talvez a sua quase-morte tivesse mostrado que o amava, assim como ele descobrira que a amava mais do que tudo assim que a vira novamente. Lamentava por ter sido tão tolo, ter passado tanto tempo longe dela. Hoje, não conseguiria. Se tivesse ficado ao lado dela em vez de sumir, talvez hoje eles estivessem juntos e ele a teria protegido. Talvez eles estivessem até casados.   
Seiya sorriu ao pensar em casamento. Essa palavra o assustava, mas olhando para Saori agora, era a coisa mais plausível que ele poderia fazer. Ele a abraçou delicadamente, com medo de machucá-la. Ela encostou sua cabeça em seu ombro e suspirou.   
- Saori, tudo que importa é que você está aqui.... - ele acariciou seus cabelos - comigo.  
Ela se aninhou em seus braços e Seiya sentiu seu corpo se inundar com a mais pura felicidade. Como ele conseguira ficar tanto tempo longe dela? Parecia impossível.   
- Eu te amo, Saori - ele levantou o rosto dela e repetiu a frase, para que ela o ouvisse falando enquanto a olhava em seus olhos - Eu te amo.  
- Seiya.... - seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas - também te amo.  
Sem que Seiya percebesse, duas lágrimas rolaram de seus olhos. Ele se sentia completo naquele segundo. Eles se amavam. Nada mais importava, somente os dois juntos.   
- Ah Saori! - ele disse, sua voz cheia de uma felicidade tão completa que ele ainda nem a tinha conhecido. Ele aproximou seus lábios dos dela e dessa vez ela não se afastou.   
Seus lábios tocaram os de Saori trêmulos a princípio, sôfregos, e então, cheios de paixão. Ele nunca iria esquecer esse beijo. Não era um simples beijo, era o beijo que ele trocara com a mulher que amava. Após o beijo ele a abraçou, carinhosamente e sorriu.  
- Sou o homem mais feliz do mundo!  
Saori riu e sua risada soou como a mais bela das melodias para Seiya. Ele a pegou pela mão e os dois saíram juntos, caminhando pelo Santuário. Foram as horas mais alegres da sua vida. Ainda mais do que quando ele encontrara Seika. Era uma felicidade diferente, plena.   
Os momentos que os dois passaram juntos foram mágicos. Ele só tinha olhos para Saori e sua beleza. E ela, finalmente o olhava com o amor que ele tanto ansiara por receber. Os dois se sentaram em um dos jardins do Santuário, Saori se recostou em uma árvore e Seiya se deitou em seu colo. Ela lhe fez cafuné até que ele adormeceu.   
- Seiya!!!!  
Ele acordou com o grito de Saori. Ela não estava mais lá. Seu sangue gelou. Ele olhou ao redor e a viu sendo envolta por uma sombra, que a levava. Ele correu em direção dela.  
- Saori!!!  
- Seiya!!!!!!   
Ele corria, mas não conseguia alcançá-la. A sombra a levava e ele não podia fazer nada. Ele correu, correu e então ela sumiu levada pelas sombras. Seiya caiu de joelhos.  
- Saoriiiiii!!!!! Nãooooo!!!  
- Seiya, Seiya! Acorde! - uma voz o chamava.  
Seiya abriu os olhos devagar, sentindo ainda as lágrimas em seu rosto.   
- Seiya, você está bem?  
Ele reconheceu o rosto de Shun. Estava na cabana.   
- O que estou fazendo aqui? Saori! Ela está viva, foi raptada! - ele disse, tentando se levantar. Shun o segurou.  
- Acalme-se Seiya. Você estava sonhando.  
- Não! Foi tão real.  
- Saori se foi, Seiya. Shiryu te encontrou adormecido e o trouxe para cá. Você esteve sonhando a noite toda. Não queria te acordar, mas então...  
Seiya se sentou na cama e olhou para Shun, incrédulo. Como algo tão real podia ter sido um sonho? Talvez isso era o reflexo do que ele desejava que acontecesse, que Saori estivesse viva e o amasse. Lágrimas corriam por suas faces enquanto olhava para Shun. Sonho, fora tudo um sonho...

---

- Como ele está?  
- Está estático, Shiryu - Shun respondeu. - Ele sonhou que Saori estava viva.   
- Sinto pena dele - Hyoga disse. - Perder alguém logo depois que descobre que a ama.   
- Eu ainda não acredito que ela morreu - Shun disse, se sentando. - Ela sempre resistiu a tudo...  
- Talvez o impacto tenha sido realmente demais para ela - Shiryu disse, sem querer pensar no quanto Saori poderia ter sofrido.  
- Ou então, ela quis morrer.- Ikki disse, entrando na casa.  
- Ikki! - Shun disse, o reprovando.  
- Shun, você sabe melhor do que eu o que ela queria. Ela deve ter te contado.   
- Sim, mas eu nunca imaginei que...  
- Meu irmão, você não viu o olhar dela ultimamente, não? Ela sofreu muito. Talvez ela preferisse voltar à sua divina morada e deixar-nos livres de vez, para que pudéssemos ter uma vida completamente normal. - Ikki disse, sério.  
- E desde quando você se preocupa com ela, Ikki? - Seiya disse, hostil, olhando furiosamente para Ikki - Desde quando você se preocupa com algum de nós? Você só se preocupa consigo e com mais ninguém.  
- Seiya... - Ikki disse frio, impassível - Se você se preocupasse tanto assim com ela, teria mandado pelo menos um cartão de natal pra ela e não teria devolvido aquele lenço. Você foi o maior responsável por isso. Saori te amava e não sabia viver sem você.  
- Mas eu voltei... - ele disse com a voz fraca, as palavras de Ikki martelando em sua cabeça.   
- Tarde demais, Seiya. Você acabou com ela. Ela tentou se recuperar, mas não conseguiu. - ele se aproximou de Seiya - você é o cara mais imbecil que eu já conheci.   
- Cala a boca, seu desgraçado! O que você entende de amor? - Seiya disse, partindo para cima de Ikki, puxando seu colarinho. Ikki manteve-se imóvel, olhando com desprezo para Seiya.   
- O bastante pra saber que nunca se despreza alguém como Saori. Agora, a menos que você esteja com pensamentos suicidas, me largue ou te mando pessoalmente pro inferno.   
- Tenta, seu babaca!  
- Opa!!! - Hyoga disse, se metendo entre os dois - Parem os dois. Estão agindo como dois retardados.   
- Eu não me importo em morrer! - Seiya disse, seu olhar vago, buscando em seu coração imagens de Saori. - Perdi tudo o que tinha, perdi a razão de viver.  
- Pena que percebeu isso tarde demais - Ikki disse, saindo. - Se eu fosse você, tentaria me redimir o dia que encontrá-la.  
Seiya olhou para Ikki sem entender o que ele queria dizer. Depois tombou sentado, chorando novamente.

-----Justius treinava furiosamente. Usava toda a sua força e energia naquilo. Não queria pensar que Saori morrera, que perdera a última pessoa que realmente amava, aquela que mudara a sua vida.   
- Pega leve, garoto.   
- Aioria... - ele olhou para seu mestre. Os olhos de Aioria estavam extremamente tristes, mas ele não deixava um segundo de ser um cavaleiro. - Como você consegue?  
Aioria fitou o garoto por alguns segundos. Sentia pena dele.   
- Mantendo a memória dela viva. Um dia todos vamos morrer. Nós cavaleiros temos uma perspectiva de vida muito curta, mas apesar disso, nunca imaginamos que Athena possa ir antes de nós. Somos seus protetores, é natural que morrêssemos antes dela. Mas se ela não se faz presente, temos que continuar.  
- Não é Athena, é Saori! Como vou viver sem ela?  
- Viva pelo trabalho dela. Ela sempre se sacrificou por este planeta. Honre a memória dela lutando por tudo aquilo que ela sempre lutou.  
- Sei disso, mas... É difícil, Aioria. Muito difícil. Eu ainda nem acredito que ela se foi. Só vou acreditar quando vir o corpo dela.  
- Ela é Athena. Nunca que o corpo dela seria exposto. Ela é um ser sagrado e sua morte deve permanecer imaculada, longe dos olhos dos mortais.  
- Vocês não participaram?  
- Sim, participamos. Apenas os cavaleiros de ouro e o Mestre podem se aproximar nessa hora, para renderem suas homenagens.   
Justius se deitou no chão, com os braços atrás da cabeça, pensando.  
- Queria que tudo fosse apenas um sonho, que pudesse acordar e vê-la novamente.   
- Não é o único. Todos a queríamos de volta.  
Justius deu um sorriso triste e continuou olhando pro céu. Aioria o observou por alguns momentos e se retirou para sua respectiva Casa.   
"Se houvesse um meio..."

-----

Tatsumi olhava aturdido para o telefone. Estava ali havia vários minutos, quando Jabu entrou correndo.  
- Onde está Saori? - ele perguntou - O cosmo dela sumiu! Onde ela está?  
Tatsumi continuou calado. Jabu o sacudiu.  
- Fala seu estúpido, ONDE ESTÁ A SAORI?  
Tatsumi começou a chorar e soluçar. Jabu olhou para ele, compadecido. Então, finalmente percebeu porque ele chorava. Jabu se apoiou na mesa que estava próxima. Parecia que o chão havia desaparecido.   
- Não... Não pode ser... Saori...  
Jabu se sentou em uma poltrona e lá ficou de cabeça baixa, por várias horas. Quando uma criada o chamou para jantar, ele se levantou e foi até o seu quarto. Só saiu de lá no dia seguinte, com um destino, o Santuário.

------

- Shion, e agora? - perguntava Aioros  
- Agora temos que nos virar sem ela - ele respondeu amargamente - Nunca vou me perdoar por não ter conseguido protegê-la.   
- Estava acima de nós, Shion. Ela sabia o que ia acontecer, ela te salvou. Ela nem pensa que você é o culpado. Você sabe como ela é, sempre querendo nos proteger.  
- Devia ser o contrário.  
- E os cavaleiros de bronze? Como estão?  
- Pelo que me disseram, arrasados. Dizem que Seiya é o que mais está sofrendo.  
Aioros deu uma risada e depois olhou para Shion, sério.  
- Tenho vontade de dar uns tapas nesse moleque, caro amigo.   
- E por quê? Já salvaste tantas vezes a vida dele...  
- Ora, se soubesse que ele ia fazer aquilo tudo com minha pequena, eu teria deixado ele morrer logo.  
- E então ele não teria protegido Athena. Você sabe que, apesar dele ter errado, e muito, com Athena, ele foi o que mais se esforçou para salvá-la. E é o mais forte.  
- Discordo - disse Aioros, com um sorriso maroto - Sabemos muito bem quem é o cavaleiro de bronze mais poderoso. Pena que ele é tão cabeça dura quanto Athena.   
Shion deu uma risada.   
- É o jeito dele. Ele teve que ser o mais forte de todos, porque sofreu muito mais. Mas acredito que o tempo o fez mudar.  
- De certa forma, mas ele no fundo, ainda é o mesmo. Ninguém muda tanto...   
Um cavaleiro se aproximou e se ajoelhou perante Shion.   
- Mestre...  
- Cavaleiro de Aquário.  
Kamus se levanta e olha para Shion, sério.  
- Não posso continuar com isso... - ele disse, embargando a voz - Achei que seria fácil, mas não o é.  
- Pensas em contrariar uma ordem do Mestre? - Shion respondeu, com sua voz poderosa.   
- Não, é que apenas... Está acima de mim, Mestre. Sem Athena...   
Shion ficou olhando alguns segundos para Kamus, impassível, e então se dirigiu a ele com uma voz calma e serena.   
- Kamus, volte para a Sibéria. Creio que seria mais proveitoso para você retornar o seu treinamento. Treinando você não terá tempo para pensar em besteiras.   
- Não. -Kamus disse, olhando nos olhos de Shion.  
- Como ousa ...  
- Mestre. Sabemos muito bem que nenhum de nós pode sair de seu Templo no presente momento. Eu me recuso.   
- Kamus de Aquário! - Shion disse, asperando sua voz.  
- Espere, Shion - Aioros disse. - Creio que Kamus tem razão. Não podemos abandonar o Santuário numa hora como essa. O ataque a Athena foi o primeiro passo. Com certeza virão atrás de nós, agora que Athena não está mais aqui.   
Shion pensou por alguns instantes e respirou fundo.  
- Sorte sua que Aioros no momento está mais racional do que eu, ou terias sérios problemas, Kamus.  
- Sei disso, Mestre. Mas realmente, é muito perigoso deixar o Santuário. Não sabemos quem é o inimigo e muito menos o que ele quer. Tem certeza de que não se lembra de nada, Mestre? Talvez reconhecesse o cosmo...  
Shion se levantou rapidamente e saiu da sala do Mestre, se retirando para a parte posterior, onde foi até a estátua de Athena. Se encostou nela e ficou de cabeça baixa.   
- Shion... - Aioros disse, quando o mesmo se retirou. Ele olhou para Kamus - Meu amigo, volte para a casa de Aquário. O Mestre não está suficientemente recuperado para discussões.  
- Eu sei o que ele tem, e estaria no mesmo estado.   
- Huh?  
- Culpa. Ele se sente culpado. Ele como Mestre, como o mais poderoso cavaleiro de Athena, não foi capaz de protegê-la, sequer tentar protegê-la. Não é culpa dele, mas somos cavaleiros, nos culparíamos se algo acontecesse com Athena quando ela estivesse conosco. Eu mesmo me culpo por não ter conseguido protegê-la.  
Aioros deu um sorriso brando e se aproximou de Kamus.  
- Vamos, vamos voltar as nossas Casas. Shion precisa ficar sozinho. E você tem razão, Kamus - Aioros disse, com os olhos marejados de lágrimas - Meu coração dói profundamente toda vez que penso que não pude protegê-la...  
Os dois desceram as escadarias, deixando Shion quieto em seu canto, de olhos fechados, relembrando tudo o que aconteceu. Ele ficou assim por várias horas até que caiu de joelhos, na frente da estátua, as lágrimas correndo por sua face.  
- Athena, me perdoe!- ele disse, enquanto esmurrava o chão. - Como pude ser tão cego? Como pude não perceber? Não merecia ser um Cavaleiro de Ouro e muito menos o Mestre. É a segunda vez que isso acontece, que venho aqui e não a encontro. E cada vez isso dói mais.   
Ele arrancou seu capacete e seu colar, símbolos do Mestre.   
- De que me vale a longevidade, a experiência, o poder, se não consigo sequer cumprir com minha missão? Se não posso proteger a pessoa que mais amo nesse mundo? - Ele gritou com todas as suas forças - Athena! Perdoe-me!  
A raiva de Shion crescia rapidamente. A noite já estava avançada quando ele voltou para a sala do mestre e se sentou em seu trono, pensativo. Foi quando ele sentiu um cosmo o envolver. Um cosmo acalentador, quente, calmo, mas extremamente poderoso. Um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto contorcido pela dor, e uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos.  
- Obrigado, Athena... - Ele disse, suavemente.

Mas ele não foi o único a sentir esse cosmo reconfortador. Centímetro por centímetro, o Santuário foi invadido por esse magnífico cosmo, reconfortando a todos os cavaleiros.

------

- Saori! - Seiya disse, correndo pra porta da cabana em que os cavaleiros de bronze estavam.   
- Segura o Seiya! - Shun disse, se levantando correndo. - Ele vai atrás da Saori de novo!   
Seiya estava quase alcançando a porta quando bateu em algo e caiu no chão.  
- Ai!! - ele disse, olhando pra cima - Sai da frente, Ikki!  
- Tá pensando que vai aonde?   
- Vou atrás da Saori.  
- Você não vai subir as doze casas para dar com a cara na parede, vai?  
- Eu senti o cosmo dela, Ikki! Ela está viva!  
- Pobre alma - Ikki disse, sarcástico - Cada dia mais burro. Não percebe que este cosmo é de Athena? Que ela o está mandando do Olimpo, para reconfortar seus cavaleiros?   
- Cala a boca, Ikki! Você não sabe de nada!  
Ikki saiu da frente de Seiya.  
- Eu falei como um amigo, como um irmão, se não quer me escutar, vá. Vá e sofra ainda mais, pois quem sabe, encontre o túmulo dela. Preferes ir e enfrentar a verdade dura e cruel ou preferes ficar com a lembrança do sorriso de Saori em vez da lembrança de seu nome em um pedaço de pedra?  
Seiya olhou para Ikki, incrédulo. Depois seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.   
- Mas é que dói tanto... - A dor que Seiya demonstrou deixou até mesmo Ikki com pena.   
Ikki abraçou Seiya. Compartilhava a dor da perda de Saori e sabia muito bem como era perder a mulher que amava. Conhecia a dor, a revolta, a sensação de impotência perante o destino. Sabia o quanto isso podia ser prejudicial para alguém. Ele mesmo tivera vontade de morrer assim que vingou a morte de Esmeralda, mas tinha seu amado irmão, Shun, que precisava dele, que o amava. E foi por ele que Ikki não renunciara à vida, e também ao pedido de Esmeralda. Sentia que como irmão de Seiya, também deveria lhe emprestar o ombro, pelo menos naquele instante.   
Os outros, ao verem aquela cena, abraçaram os dois, e as lágrimas afloraram nos olhos de todos, inclusive de Ikki, que teimava em tentar escondê-las. Foi nesse instante que o cosmo de Athena os envolveu.   
- Saori.... - foi a única coisa que Seiya conseguiu pronunciar.

-------

- Aonde pensa que vai? - Kiki perguntou  
- Ver Saori.   
- Outro! Vou colocar uma plaquinha aqui. Ninguém pode subir as doze casas pra ver o corpo de Saori, porque ela não é um animal pra ser exposta.  
- Mas Kiki...  
- Ouça, Jabu. Sei como você se sente. Mas não podemos fazer mais nada. Conforme-se e volte. Não perturbe mais os cavaleiros de Ouro, eles já estão sofrendo o suficiente.  
- Não Kiki. Eles não sofrem como eu...   
- Não podemos medir os sentimentos dos outros.   
Jabu deixou Kiki ali e se dirigiu até Seiya, que estava na porta da cabana. Seiya ao vê-lo ia falar alguma coisa, mas antes que ele falasse, Jabu lhe deu um soco.  
- Seu desgraçado!   
Seiya ficou caído no chão, olhando pra Jabu, que pulou em cima dele e começou a bater nele. Os dois começaram a se bater, com socos e pontapés. Era uma briga de homens, não de cavaleiros. Nenhum dos dois usaria seu poder.   
- Era você que devia ter morrido! Seu desgraçado! Você é pior do que qualquer deus que tenha tentado matá-la!  
Seiya parou e olhou para Jabu.  
- Por que?  
- Porque você foi o único que conseguiu matá-la. Foi o que a feriu mais profundamente... - Jabu disse, limpando o sangue da boca. - Mas pelo menos agora ela parou de sofrer.  
- O que você quer dizer com isso?  
- Você é tão burro assim? Só você nunca percebia que ela era apaixonada por você. Ela até tentou sair comigo, mas me disse que não podia, que não era justo comigo porque ela só pensava em você.   
Seiya ficou olhando pra Jabu. Ele abaixou os punhos. Não podia acreditar que só ele não percebera. Seiya tinha vontade de se bater, de tanta raiva que estava de si mesmo. Não conseguia entender como fizera tanto mal a alguém que gostava tanto.  
- Quer saber? - Jabu disse, interrompendo os pensamentos de Seiya - Você não vale meu tempo. Você não merece sequer que eu continue te batendo!  
- Por que não me mata de uma vez? - Provocou Seiya. Naquele momento, ele queria realmente morrer. Sua amada se fora e agora percebera quanto mal fizera a ela.   
- Porque eu quero você vivo. Quero que você viva muito, que viva sem ela e que viva com a culpa de ter sido responsável por isso!  
- Não fui eu que a ataquei, Jabu!  
- Ela morreu aqui - Jabu colocou a mão no peito - A pior das mortes. Pra quê ela ia lutar para viver, se a vida não tinha mais sentido? Você a matou e por isso não é digno de morrer, tem que sofrer o resto da sua miserável vida!  
-Chega vocês dois! - Shiryu disse, se interpondo entre eles - Seiya, se levante e aja como um verdadeiro cavaleiro, e Jabu, se você realmente gostava dela, faça algo para ajudar-nos ou então vá embora.   
Jabu olhou para Shiryu. Ia xingá-lo, mas resolveu deixar isso pra outra hora. Nesse momento ele ia deixar Seiya em paz. Ia procurar todos os cavaleiros que conhecia e descobrir o que acontecera com Saori. Não iria descansar enquanto não vingasse a morte dela.   
Shiryu estendeu a mão para Seiya, que se levantou.  
- Obrigado amigo.  
- Páre de se lamentar como uma criança, Seiya. Ninguém agüenta mais você reclamando - Ikki disse, chegando com a caixa de pandora nas costas.  
- Vai aonde?  
- Não te interessa. Agora, honre a sua armadura. O inimigo não demorará a chegar. Sejam fortes e acabem com eles, se não conseguirem, só me chamar.  
- Ikki - Shiryu começou  
- Estarei por perto...

---------

No quarto que outrora pertencia a Saori, Shion estava sentado em uma poltrona, olhando fixamente pra cama. Ele se levanta e vai até a casa de Sagitário.   
- Aioros, meu amigo, preciso ir a Star Hill - ele diz, assim que avista o amigo.  
- Acabei de voltar de lá, está tudo tranqüilo.   
- Mas eu preciso ir...  
- Não, seja prudente. Precisamos de você na sala do mestre, caso algo aconteça. Não se preocupe, estou de olho em tudo, estou tomando conta de tudo.  
- Confio em você, Aioros. Não há melhor pessoa do que você para essa missão.   
Aioros dá um sorriso e espera que Shion vá embora, para então se sentar, exausto.  
- Essa é a mais difícil missão que já enfrentei. Preferia enfrentar todo um exército de inimigos sozinhos do que fazer isso.   
Enquanto isso, Shion se recolhia aos seus aposentos, pensativo. Nunca imaginara que iria se sentir assim. Já a vira partir uma vez, mas porque não havia nenhum perigo, todos os inimigos haviam sido derrotados e não haveria como voltarem tão cedo, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Ele a vira ferida mortalmente, seu corpo frágil ferido de tal forma que bastava olhá-la para saber que não lhe restava muito tempo. Mas ela não pensara nela em nenhum momento. A primeira coisa que Saori perguntara era se Shion estava bem, se estava ferido.   
Shion fechou os olhos, relembrando aquele sorriso doce.  
- Consegui... – ela dissera, sua respiração ruidosa e sua fala quase inexistente.  
- Não deverias ter se preocupado comigo, Athena! Eu deveria protegê-la!   
- Se... se eu não fizesse... – Athena falava pausadamente, uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. – ambos morreríamos  
- Mas nossa missão é proteger sua vida, a qualquer custo!   
Ela sorriu, um filete de sangue escorreu pela sua boca. Shion apressou-se em limpá-lo.   
- Eu morreria de qualquer maneira... mas não iria suportar saber que eu não pude protegê-lo pelo menos uma vez...   
- Saori... – ouviu-se uma voz embargada pela dor, um choro contido na garganta e a porta se abrindo.  
- Aioros... – ela tentou se levantar, sendo impedida por Shion, que a impediu delicadamente.  
- Não se mova... – ele fez um sinal para que Aioros se aproximasse – Por favor, cuide dela... eu não aguento ver isso... vou falar com os outros, me chame qualquer coisa.  
- Não se preocupe, meu amigo... – Aioros disse, se aproximando devagar. Ele se sentou ao lado de Saori, na cadeira que Shion ocupara instantes antes, e segurou delicadamente a mão de Saori, com marcas deixadas pela sua queda.  
- Aioros...   
- Saori... resista... por favor. Não faça isso com a gente, não faça isso comigo!   
- Queria te ver antes de mo...  
- Não fale asneiras. Você não vai morrer.  
Ela olhou pra ele com doçura, tentando disfarçar a dor. Sua respiração ficava mais difícil e fraca a cada instante. Aioros já não mais escondia as lágrimas. Vê-la assim era doloroso demais.   
- Não queria que isso acontecesse. Eu disse para você não ir lá!   
- Eu precisava...   
- Você não pode ir... o mundo não está pronto pra sua partida, eu não estou pronto pra vê-la partir. Eu te amo, Saori, como uma filha e você não pode morrer antes de mim!  
Ela demorou quase um minuto pra responder, estava juntando suas forças. Lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos e desciam lentamente pelo seu rosto machucado.   
- Eu te amo... papai.  
Era a primeira vez que ela o chamava assim. Uma crescente onda de amor o assolou. Mas ele não teve tempo de regojizar esse sentimento, porque os olhos de Saori se fecharam e sua mão afrouxou seu aperto.   
- NÃO!!! – o grito de Aioros soou pela 13ª Casa, a porta se escancarou e os cavaleiros correram ao encontro de Aioros. Mas eles pararam ao constatar o que havia acontecido, petrificados com a realidade.   
Aioros, abraçado ao corpo de Saori, soluçando como um bebê, enquanto Shion ia olhar o que havia acontecido, o que não era preciso, mas ele queria ter a certeza, era tão inacreditável. Ela demonstrara uma melhora naquele dia e então isso. Aioria se aproximou e abraçou o irmão, chorando. Shion ajeitou os cabelos de Saori e se afastou um pouco, querendo esmurrar as paredes.   
Um a um os cavaleiros foram se aproximando, vendo por seus próprios olhos o que acabara de acontecer. Rapidamente eles saíram do quarto, deixando apenas Aioros, respeitando a dor de quem acabara de perder sua filha.   
- Minha menina... – Aioros sussurrou...


End file.
